Near 'N Far
by NekoMimiMeems
Summary: "Te conozco desde los 8 años. Tu siempre haz sigo mi mejor amigo. Pero ahora ... , quiero confesarte que… Yo siempre te eh amado Takeru" Aquello jamás lo olvidaría en toda su vida. Y menos ahora que tiene que desaparecer de su vida!. *TAKARI*
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos los lectores que entran a este fic =) me presentaré muy rápido. Me llamo Yuly (obvio xD) y bueno. Solo eh escrito historias Mimato pero ahora gracias a la obsesión de una amiga (si Eliana contigo xD) me decidí a escribir este Takari. Por favor lean las advertencias y aclaraciones antes de empezar a leer si? ;) sin más nos leemos abajo xD si llegan claro hahaha

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo me pertenece esta historia que fue cada parte sacada de mi depresión grave (?)**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie. Los géneros de este fic son: Drama, Tragedia, Angst y Romance. Cada capítulo de este fic los puede hacer sentir una apoplejía o una enorme decepción. Si les gusta el drama y todo eso, este fic les gustará pero si te gusta leer todo felicidad mejor sal antes de que te arrepientas.

**Aclaración: **en algunas partes de este fic la narración será en primera persona (POV) pero la gran mayoría será en tercera persona. Por lo general solo la introducción tratará del presente y se narrara en primera persona, mientras el resto del capítulo será en tercera persona ya que será de sucesos pasados.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

* * *

"La vida de un adolescente es como una montaña rusa: está llena de subidas y bajadas. Llena de alegrías y tristezas. De emoción y simpleza. De sorpresas y realidades"

_Takeru Takaishi, 17 años._

Era la vigésima vez que leía aquella leyenda y veía la firma de aquel chico, aquel rubio que la había enamorado desde muy pequeña. Aquel amor inalcanzable.

Sí. Porque Takeru Takaishi se había convertido en su amor inalcanzable. Como aquella estrella brillante que se encuentra en el centro de tu cielo pero que por las leyes de la ciencia no puedes llegar a alcanzar.

Así era él. Aquel chico que había desaparecido había logrado ocupar todo su corazón y no había dado lugar a otro dueño. En ocasiones lo creía un egoísta. Porque TK, como ella le decía, había robado su corazón y se lo había marcado toda la vida. Y ella jamás lo culparía ni impondría un castigo por esta razón. Estaba muy complacida que su precioso corazón perteneciera a Takeru Takaishi… Takeru Takaishi… Takeru Takaishi…

_Dawn!... Dawn!

La castaña que observaba absorta la fotografía de un joven rubio de ojos azules reaccionó al escuchar aquel nombre. Aquel nombre que no era de su nacimiento pero debía responder a él si quería obtener un gramo de felicidad en aquella selva de concreto.

_Si… Si señorita Madelaine? –respondió educadamente.

_Dawn el señor Brown desea verte. Tiene que ver con la encuesta de esta semana.

_De inmediato…

Así son todos mis días. Llegar a ocupar ese asiento tras aquel escritorio, pero no estoy sola, siempre estoy rodeada de otras 50 personas que también, al igual que yo, están sentadas detrás de un escritorio. Pero la soledad me sigue cubriendo día a día.

Ahora en estos segundos soy guiada por la asistente de mi jefe. Un hombre que, sinceramente, no merece en lo más mínimo el puesto donde se encuentra ahora. De seguro me asignará alguna entrevista o encuesta para mi trabajo. Como si con ello mi puesto fuera a satisfacerse.

_Buen día señorita Wallace. Tome asiento.

Aquella era la misma rutina de mis días. Siempre me mencionaba la misma frase. Pero lo cierto es que no estoy feliz en lo más mínimo. Mi vida no es nada feliz. Pero se estarán preguntando quién soy? Me llaman Dawn porque es la traducción del nombre con que me he hecho pasar. Aquí en este país soy Akira Wallace.

Pero quien soy realmente?

Mi verdadero nombre es Hikari Yagami…

* * *

_Near 'N Far_

_Capítulo 1:_

_"Él era TK…"_

* * *

Ahora de seguro se preguntarán: Como aquella castaña, ahora con el nombre Dawn, llegó a tener tan triste y sombría vida?

Todo tiene un inicio y principio. Una razón lógica por la cual ser. Y para lograr entender como las cosas son como son ahora. Conozcamos los sucesos de los últimos cinco años y remontémonos al año donde todo aquello inició. El año 2008…

* * *

_Hace 5 años…_

La tranquilidad era algo que no reinaba en la preparatoria Odaiba en ese momento. Algo se aproximaba, algo que todos los estudiantes de último año esperaban con gran deseo y anhelo.

_Hey Daisuke… que haces aquí?

_Touya? Como que hago aquí? Vine por mi toga de graduación! –reclamó un moreno de ojos pardos muy atlético y alto. De unos 17 o 18 años. Bastante atractivo.

_En serio lograste aprobar?-se burlo el chico de nombre Touya. De cabellos negros y ojos grisáceos.

Ella pudo disfrutar como en cámara lenta Daisuke tomaba del cuello al peli negro y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro por aquellas bromas tan usuales de Touya. Ellos eran sus amigos. Daisuke lo conoció al llegar al cuarto grado y a Touya poco después en el quinto grado. Pero su vista se desvió de ellos dos justo cuando una cabellera rubia se le atravesó a la vista.

Hikari frunció el ceño.

_Takeru quítate!

El rubio miró hacia atrás sobre su hombro para divisar a la pequeña castaña que lo miraba enfadada.

_Oye… esos no son los modales de una dama Hikari… además yo.. AUSH! Oye! –el rubio no pudo terminar su argumento porque un pequeño pero fuerte puño se había impactado en su brazos y solo pudo quejarse.

Hikari si que pegaba muy duro.

_Eso es para que no te vuelvas a atravesar –la castaña se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero que hizo que el rubio soltara una enorme risotada- Oye! No te rías de mi!

Y antes de que el puño de Hikari lo volviera a golpear, Takeru extendió su mano ofreciéndosela a Hikari para que la tomara. Esta no dudo y la tomo y juntos se dirigieron a donde estaba Daisuke y Touya. Debían escoger su toga a la medida para aquel gran acontecimiento que se venía encima en solo dos semanas.

Así era. Hikari miraba con gran brillo como la gente corría de un lado a otro. Algunos saltaban y gritaban de la alegría de saber que habían aprobado todas las materias necesarias para graduarse. Otros simplemente estaban felices porque terminaban su plazo en la preparatoria. Y otros andaban como trompos de aquí para allá organizando todo para el gran baile de graduación y por supuesto la misma ceremonia de graduación.

Pero nada la hizo irradiar más alegría cuando llegaron junto con sus dos amigos y ver como Takeru se unía a los risas de ellos. Eso la hizo la chica más feliz de esa preparatoria. Graduarse con sus tres mejores amigos! Y lo mejor de todo. Graduarse con él. Con Takeru Takaishi?

Quién era Takeru Takaishi?

Para ella Takeru Takaishi era más que su mejor amigo. Lo conocía desde los ocho años y aún todavía hoy recordaba con claridad como lo había conocido…

***FLASHBACK***

Ella no entendía porqué su hermano le hacía eso.

Allí se podía divisar una escena muy tierna y graciosa a la vez. Un niño moreno de unos once años llevaba a rastras a una castaña más pequeña de unos siete u ocho años que iba a regañadientes por las veredas de las calles de Odaiba.

_Hermano! No los conozco! No quiero ir!

_Ay vamos Kari! Habrán niños de tu edad, seguro te caerán bien!

_No! –replicaba con fuerza la pequeña castaña- No quiero conocer a nadie!

Realmente Hikari no era una niña antisocial o algo así. Solo que ser llevada contra tu voluntad a la fiesta de cumpleaños del mejor amigo de tu hermano no era algo muy placentero que digamos. Y efectivamente Hikari no quería ir. Taichi, su hermano, la había obligado y ella no pudo con la fuerza de su hermano.

…

_Feliz cumpleaños Matt! –exclamaron alrededor de 10 chicos, cada uno de edades distintas.

En realidad, eran 12 niños los presentes. Solo que uno de ellos era el rubio que cumplía un año más de vida. Y la otra era una pequeña castaña que estaba sentada en un sofá con los brazos cruzados y con aura negra a su alrededor.

Al llegar a al departamento de los Ishida. Pudo ver como todos los presentes saludaban a Tai y no a ella. Había otras niñas allí. Una castaña, que ella recordaba era la que su hermano mencionaba que era bonita o algo así, también estaba Sora que ella ya conocía. Y una peli morada que actuaba muy… desorientada.

No había niñas de su edad. Y eso le molestaba. Tai era un mentiroso.

_Quieres pastel?

_eh? –Hikari miró al niño rubio que se hallaba frente a ella.

Era muy parecido al amigo de Tai. Pero se veía que tenía seis o siete años. Estaba ofreciéndole un pedacito de pastel. Y ella solo atinó a mirar con asombro al rubio.

_Estas muy sola. Soy TK y tu?

***FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

Así era.

TK fue el único en esa fiesta que le prestó un poco de atención y la hizo sentir en casa, a pesar de estar en casa ajena.

Ya desde entonces ella sintió algo muy especial por el rubio y se hicieron amigos. Los mejores amigos. Y siempre serían los mejores amigos… verdad?

* * *

::

_Hikari! Apúrate! Hay que ir por los anuarios!

_Ya voy Daisuke!

Ya era el último día de clases para ellos. Todos los trámites estaban listos. Solo hacía falta esperar una semana y dos días y tendrían el condenado papel, denominación de Touya, en sus manos para salir de preparatoria.

En ese último día solo tenían algo importante que hacer. Buscar y firmar los anuarios.

Y por eso se hallaban corriendo por los pasillos ella y Daisuke. Al parecer Takeru y Touya se les habían adelantado y ya estaban formando la fila para obtener el dichoso anuario. Y efectivamente…

_Rayooooss! –exclamó con asombro Daisuke cuando vio la larga fila que estaba solo por sacar el anuario escolar.

_Pff… Y todo por quedarme hablando con Amy –se lamentó la castaña mirando el piso de manera culpable.

_No te preocupes… Mira allí vienen Takeru y Touya…

Hikarri alzó su vista para ver como el perfecto de Takeru venía hacía ella y le sonreía cortésmente. Era… perfecto!

_Llegaron tarde! Ya nosotros tenemos los anuarios –el peli negro alzó en su mano derecha el libro de color verde con la inscripción "Anuario del año 2008"

Takeru sacó de su mochila otros dos anuarios y se los extendió a la castaña y al otro moreno.

_Hago contar que te traje uno a ti porque me dio lástima que hicieras la fila solo –le dijo Takeru a Daisuke de manera burlesca-

_Ja, ja, ja que graciosito el rubio no?

_Gracias… Takeru –pronunció Kari con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Takeru la miró y le sonrió diciéndole con esa sonrisa todo lo que quería decirle.

…

_por favor firma mi anuario Takeru!... Firma el mío!... No, el mío!... No te olvides del mío también!

Hikari veía divertida la escena de ese momento: Takeru en el medio de chicos y chicas que le pedían a gritos una firma en el anuario. Todo eso por ser el capitán del equipo de baloncesto? Volteó a mirar al otro lado y…

_por favor firma mi anuario Daisuke!... Firma el mío!... No, el mío!... No te olvides del mío también!

Hikari soltó otra risa. Daisuke corría la misma suerte de Takeru. Todo por ser el capitán del equipo de futbol verdad? Y volvió a girar su rostro para ver dónde estaba Touya…

_por favor firma mi anuario Touya!... Firma el mío!... No, el mío!... No te olvides del mío también!

Sin duda Hikari estaba muy divertida. Touya también era otra víctima de las firmas. Eso era por ser el capitán del equipo de natación verdad? Y por si fuera poco, Hikari dejó de darle vueltas a los lados y prestar atención a quienes la rodeaban a ella.

_por favor firma mi anuario Hikari!... Firma el mío!... No, el mío!... No te olvides del mío también!

Ella también estaba firmando como loca los anuarios. Eso era lo que le exigía ser la líder del equipo de porristas. Y ya le estaba cansando la mano.

* * *

…

Cuatro chicos se sentaron pesadamente en el pasto de su preparatoria con los ojos cerrados hacia el cielo.

_Eso… fue muy cansado…

_ni que lo digas Davis…

Hikari se dejó caer de espaldas en el pasto sintiendo el viento en sus cabellos castaños cortos. Ahora si sentía tranquilidad.

_Pero… -habló esta vez Touya- Aun no hemos firmado nuestro propios anuarios…

Los otros tres chicos a su lado lo miraron con asombro, y Hikari se sentó de golpe. Era cierto! Por estar escribiendo en otros anuarios habían olvidado que debían firmarse sus propios anuarios. La primera en empezar a reír fue Hikari, quien no podía creer que habían olvidado ese detalle.

Luego de las risas. Todos sacaron su anuario y lo pasaron entre todos. Cada uno dejando su firma en él… Hikari estaba más que feliz. Había recibido muchas firmas. Pero las más importantes eran las de ellos tres. Sus tres mejores amigos.

Y por eso ahora las leía como por décima vez, allí acostada en la sala de la residencia Yagami, con una sonrisa boba en sus labios. Sonrisa boba que su hermano de 21 años la miraba extrañado y como una loca.

Pero a ella no le importaba eso. Solo la felicidad de ver las firmas de sus tres mejores amigos:

"Tu luz siempre ilumina nuestros días Hikari. Sigue siendo tan hermosa y linda como siempre"

_Te quiere, Daisuke, 18 años._

"Sabes? Te deseo el futuro más brillante del mundo. Porque te mereces eso y mucho más"

_Los mejores deseos, Touya, 18 años._

Y la mejor firma de todas…

"La vida de un adolescente es como una montaña rusa: está llena de subidas y bajadas. Llena de alegrías y tristezas. De emoción y simpleza. De sorpresas y realidades"

_Takeru Takaishi, 17 años._

Sin duda. Aquel anuario lo atesoraría para siempre

* * *

::

En la residencia Takaishi…

El rubio menor se hallaba leyendo su anuario con las firmas de sus amigos. Y en especial la firma de ella…

_ "Takaishi… espero que te…

_JAJAJA Matt…

Takeru frunció el ceño ante esa risotada que lo desconcentró. Pero siguió leyendo…

_"Takaishi… espero que te vaya bien en tu vida" Daisuke, posdata: si le muestras esto a alguien te mato –El rubio sonrió de lado al leer la ocurrencia de su amigo moreno.

Su lectura hubiera continuado su no fuera por la risa de su hermano y su novia que lo saco de concentración.

_Matt… Mimi –el rubio captó la atención de sus oyentes- pueden… hablar más bajo? Estoy leyendo…

Una castaña de unos 20 años dejó los brazos de su novio y se levantó en dirección a donde estaba Takeru y justo cuando estuvo suficientemente cerca leyó:

_ "espero siempre seamos los mejores amigos TK. Porque yo siempre te voy a querer mucho" Hikari Yagami… Oye! –Se quejó la chica cuando el rubio cerró de golpe el anuario y no la dejó terminar de leer- Grosero…

_Lo siento Mimi pero es mi anuario… Ustedes no me dejaron ver el suyo –y allí fue cuando la risa de Yamato, su hermano, entró a escena- y aun no me dejan verlo.

…

Su madre ya había llegado.

La cena de esa noche fue muy amena. Desde que Matt salía con Mimi siempre comían una vez a la semana los cuatro en la residencia Takaishi, con intención de que Natsuko hiciera amistad con la novia de Matt.

Y desde eso, aquellas comidas le resultaban muy amenas y divertidas con las entretenidas historias de Mimi. Y más amenas por lo deliciosa que estaba la comida hecha por su madre y Mimi. Si que cocinaban delicioso.

Pero todo lo bueno se fue al drenaje con la noticia que en esos momentos le estaban dando.

_...y por eso nos mudaremos a Francia, TK.

A Francia?

_Qué? Por qué? –TK aun no procesaba la información que le daba su madre.

_Si cariño –la mujer de cabellos rubios platinados seguía escribiendo algo desconocido en su laptop- Será perfecto para ambos. Irás a la universidad de Notre-Dame y yo trabajaré para la nueva revista Poise…

TK no parecía comprenderlo. Su madre llegaba con eso. Irse a Francia? Para siempre? Por qué su Madre tomaba esa decisión? Dejar todo lo que tenía en Odaiba… dejarla a ella… a Hikari?

No… eso era imposible…

_Continuará…_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Buenos días, tardes, noches, madrugadas a todos los que leen :D Cómo les va? Se arriesgaron a leer mi fic? xD si porque después de esas extrañas advertencias de allá arriba no me extraña que hayan salido huyendo xDD esas advertencias las estaré incluyendo como por los primeros diez capítulos ya después se acostumbraran a la tragedia y desgracias que ocurrirán aquí jejeje.

Bien. Empecemos con la breve presentación.

Me llamo (…) díganme Yuly o… bah! Solo díganme yuly xD eso es todo. Como mencioné allá arriba, soy una asidua fan del Mimato (cof lo requetecontra amo cof cof) y pues esta historia la empecé a escribir por tres chicas que le gusta esta pareja, la primera: Jaru hermosa *-* tu sabes que yo te amo (?) y te dedico este fic a ti :') xDD, Caro *A* awww niña también te tuve muy presente al escribir esto :3 y a mi Hikariita bella y hermosa :3 que personifica a la castaña aquí … bueno ella me entiende xxDD

Y pues como les advierto allá arriba (véase las advertencias de inicio de página) en este fic no van a ver fiestas y felicidades y concursos y carnavales (quizás…) porque en realidad este fic es así todo dramático y con lo del inicio ya ven a que refiero.

Aunque quizás dudaron un poco con eso del contenido del capítulo. Pero es que todo eso de la firmadera de anuarios y la felicidad y todo eso era necesario pues porque así comienza toooodo el drama.

Ahora presentemos brevemente a los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo:

Hikari Yagami: Con 18 años, líder de porristas a punto de graduarse.

Akira "Dawn" Wallace: Es Hikari con 23 años.

Señorita Madelaine: Secretaria y compañera de trabajo de Dawn.

Sr. Brown: Jefe de Dawn.

Takeru Takaishi: Con 17 años, mejor amigo de Hikari, capitán del equipo de baloncesto y a punto de graduarse.

Daisuke Motomiya: Con 18 años, mejor amigo de TK, capitán del equipo de futbol, a punto de graduarse.

Touya Tachibana: Personaje de relleno necesario para poner molesto a Daisuke (?)

Yamato Ishida: Con 20 años, hermano mayor de Takeru Takaishi.

Mimi Tachikawa: Con 19 años, novia de Yamato Ishida.

Natsuko Takaishi: Madre de Takeru Takaishi (y un dato extra: heredera a la fortuna de los Takaishi)

Ahora bien, Se preguntaran: Akira "Dawn" Wallace es Hikari Yagami ._.? Sip! Así es. Pero ella misma lo aclara un poco. Pero las razones por las cuales se llama así, pues son varias. Hay diré solo una:

Como tenía que cambiarse el nombre pues yo le dije que se pusiera Akira traducido a Dawn Xdd

Pregunta para ustedes: Alguien se imagina de dónde saque el nombre de Akira "Dawn" ? A ver? Díganme quien se llama así y en que serie o manga jajajja la respuesta la doy en las próximas notas de autora xDD

Ya. Me alargué mucho xD no me gusta hacer muy largas las notas de autora porque siento que es mucho peso y los pongo a leer cosas que bah! Ni al caso pero bueno (?) si no quieren notas de autora me avisan y las quito xDD

Solo una aclaración más: Pondré siempre al final de las notas la próxima fecha de actualización ok? =) jeje

Así que me despido:

"Que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

Yuly

Próxima fecha de actualización: _4 de Mayo de 2012_


	2. Chapter 2

Quiero empezar en pedir disculpas por la demora de un dìa. Lo que pasa es que el jueves (día que iba a editar este capìtulo, me pasó algo horrible… Se me formateó la memoria T-T y es que yo tengo todos mis fics en una memoria (mi sagrada memoria a la que le he puesto el nombre Megumi xD) y ya se imaginan mi delirio al ver eso… el punto es que logre recuperar todos mis archivos =) y solo tuve retraso de un dia. xD

No los extiendo más y les dejo el capi =)

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo me pertenece esta historia que fue cada parte sacada de mi depresión grave (?)**

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie. Los géneros de este fic son: Drama, Tragedia, Angst y Romance. Cada capítulo de este fic los puede hacer sentir una apoplejía o una enorme decepción. Si les gusta el drama y todo eso, este fic les gustará pero si te gusta leer todo felicidad mejor sal antes de que te arrepientas.

**Aclaración: **en algunas partes de este fic la narración será en primera persona (POV) pero la gran mayoría será en tercera persona. Por lo general solo la introducción tratará del presente y se narrará en primera persona, mientras que el resto del capítulo será en tercera persona ya que será de sucesos pasados.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

* * *

Aún recuerdo aquella tarde. Aquella tarde que aquella chica rubia me contó la verdad.

Si solo le hubiera hecho caso a tiempo y hubiera arreglado todo con Takeru, quizá toda nuestra historia fuera diferente. Pero el hubiera no existe. Solo existe el presente. Pero aún me arrepiento de no haber escuchado a Catalina.

Catalina Jaune. Aquel era el nombre de la rubia de ojos celestes que apareció en nuestras vidas hace cinco años. Yo actué de forma grosera con ella cuando ella solo deseaba ayudarme. Yo tuve la culpa de que él se fuera. Yo fui la culpable de todos nuestros problemas.

_Señorita Wallace! –esa es la voz de mi compañera que aun no me toma la confianza suficiente como para llamarme Dawn.

_Si, Kristie?-le respondí de forma amable, aunque fue difícil hacerlo ya que los recuerdos de hace un momento no me estaban ayudando en nada.

_Tiene una llamada del joven Willis.

Le sonreí en forma de que había entendido el mensaje y que me pasara la llamada. Y efectivamente lo hizo. Kristie Daimon había logrado entender muchas de mis expresiones faciales. Tuvo que aprenderlas ya que no suelo hablar mucho aquí en este lugar.

Así que con suma lentitud, inhalé y exhalé tres veces para liberarme de la tristeza que me inundaba al recordar a TK y con elegancia tomé el teléfono para oír a mi compañero de casa: Willis Wallace. Un rubio de ojos celestes, muy guapo debo admitir. Siempre me llama todos los días de trabajo a esta misma hora.

_Hola Willis, cómo estás?

_Kari… te tengo una noticia.

Aquella voz, aquella voz con la que le habló el interlocutor de la castaña la hizo quedarse sin palabras. Fue una voz seria, triste y con un deje de dolor que hizo que todas las alertas de Dawn, digo, de Hikari se activaran al instante. Y su mente se bloqueó al escuchar la siguiente frase:

_Kari… Encontré a Catalina Jaune…

* * *

_Near 'N Far_

_Capítulo 2:_

_"El fin de mi felicidad…"_

Cuando el día de tu graduación se acerca, por lo general tu siempre la pasas con una enorme felicidad. Ansías esperar aquel día en el que puedas lanzar ese gorrito feo al cielo y celebrar tu paso a la gran Universidad.

Así es que se supone que debería ser no? Pero para cierto rubio, aquella felicidad no estaba por ningún lado.

Aún, después de dos días, no podía, ni quería masticar, tragar ni mucho menos digerir lo que su madre le había dicho aquella noche:

_TK, querido, Recuerdas que te hablé de la herencia del Abuelo?

Si. Como no se iba acordar cuando desde pequeño su madre le había metido en la cabeza que él heredaría una fortuna cuando su abuelo muriera. Hasta a veces pensaba que su madre quería ver a su abuelo muerto o algo así, porque en serio, se lo repetía tanto.

_Pues, el abuelo ha solicitado nuestra presencia para el próximo mes, al parecer va a declarar su testamento. Pero estuve meditando que será mejor vivir allá.

TK podía ver en los ojos de su madre la ilusión y la felicidad que estos irradiaban. Al parecer, Natsuko deseaba regresar a su lugar de origen.

_Toda nuestra familia vive allá, TK. Además últimamente los abuelos han estado muy enfermos. No quiero dejarle la carga a mis hermanas... y por eso nos mudaremos a Francia, TK.

A Francia? Ese fue el grito que dio su voz interior cuando escuchó el resto de la descripción de su madre.

_Si cariño –la mujer de cabellos rubios platinados seguía escribiendo algo desconocido para TK en su laptop- Será perfecto para ambos. Irás a la universidad de Notre-Dame y yo trabajaré para la nueva revista Poise…

La caminata de Takeru lo llevó a aquel viejo parque en el que todos sus amigos se reunían. Pasó lentamente por cada uno de los juegos e imágenes borrosas se plantaban en sus ojos. En el pasa manos podía ver a una castaña de nombre Mimi que hablaba desde abajo con una peli roja sentada en la cima del Juego. Pasó su vista hacía las bancas de al lado y se veía a un moreno, Taichi, que veía embobado a la peli roja, Sora. Y se veía a su amigo Davis y otro peli rojo, Izzy que se reían de la cara de Taichi.

Takeru sonrió. Su mente le estaba mostrando recuerdos hermosos. Prosiguió a ver el resto del espejismo.

En los columpios, allí estaba el superior Joe, en una pose pensadora analizando algo que al parecer un peli azul, Ken, le había dicho. Y se agregaba el hecho de una Yolei que miraba distraída a los dos chicos. TK siguió la mirada hasta el siguiente juego y allí vio a su hermano, con su inseparable bajo. Junto a él estaba el más pequeño del grupo Cody. Y la imagen que más le comprimió el corazón, Hikari Yagami, aquella castaña estaba junto a Matt, escuchando lo que tocaba mientras se veía a sí mismo mirándola.

TK caminó hasta su mismo yo y pudo ver la mirada con que veía a Hikari. La misma mirada con que la miraba. En ese entonces el ya la amaba…

_Y aún, hoy la amo…

Con esas palabras que salieron en susurro, las imágenes se desvanecieron y todo volvió a mostrarse igual. La noche estaba fría y todo estaba desierto. Por un momento TK sintió un fuerte y abrumador sentimiento de soledad. En ese instante se dio cuenta de una innegable realidad.

_Todos… Todos han tomado sus propios caminos…

Y era totalmente cierto.

Cada uno de sus viejos amigos había seguido su "destino" y la mayoría había empezado una vida. O como en el caso de su hermano, estaban planeando iniciarla. Sería que ese era su caso?

Que irse a su país de origen era su destino? Eso era lo que significaba?

TK apretó con fuerza sus puños.

Si ese era su destino, era un destino muy cruel.

* * *

::

Los días de esa semana habían pasado bastante rápidos. Sería acaso la emoción de la llegada de la graduación? Al menos Hikari seguía con la misma alegría de siempre.

Esa mañana se había levantado con una enorme y radiante sonrisa. Y seguía plantada en su rostro. En solo dos días sería su graduación y debía prepararse. E de ahí la razón del porque estaba en ese lugar tan inmenso, rodeada de tiendas, luces, personas y…

_REBAJAS!

Sí. Debía comprar un lindo vestido para llevar debajo de la fea toga de graduación, porque era seguro que después habría una enorme fiesta en quien sabe que casa. Y por supuesto, las rebajas eran el detonante perfecto para que su querida amiga Mimi corriera como loca hacía el interior de una tienda.

Sora suspiró.

_No tiene remedio, Mimi a veces actúa como una niña.

Y Hikari negó con la cabeza.

_Sora, aun hablas como mi Madre.

Algunas cosas no habían cambiado en lo absoluto allí entre ellas cuatro.

Sora seguía portándose como la más madura del grupo, mientras que Mimi siempre sacaba su "niña interior" y Yolei la seguía con ojos radiantes admirando cada movimiento de Mimi. Y ella seguí divertida riendo de cada cosa que hacían.

Aunque…

_Oye Kari… -la castaña salió del breve transe para escuchar lo que le iban a decir. Que para ella, no fue nada bueno.- Ese no es Takeru?

Los ojos castaños de Hikari siguieron la dirección de señalamiento del dedo índice de Yolei. Y allí sintió como su corazón se desmoronaba en finos y rectos pedazos.

Allí. Frente a la tienda donde estaban. En una heladería, estaba Takeru Takaishi, muy sonriente y feliz, ah! No estaba solo. Al parecer Takeru ya había conseguido pareja para la fiesta post graduación. Apretó sus puños para contener el dolor. Allí veía ella, una rubia de ojos celestes. Muy linda, debía admitir con todo su pesar.

De pronto sintió como una losa pesada de color negro la cubría por completo. Así se sentía cuando veías al amor de tu vida con alguien más?

_Oye… Kari –la voz de Sora se escuchaba comprensiva. Oh! Allí viene un concejo de la gran Takenouchi- Quizás solo sea su amiga, o familia. Mira que son parecidos y…

_Cállate!

La boca de Sora quedó en la misma posición en la que había pronunciado el "y". Hikari, Kari, la pequeña y dulce Kari la había callado? Con esa forma tan… tan fría?

Ninguna de las presentes se atrevió a mencionar algo. Y Hikari no sintió ninguna razón para quedarse allí. Giró sobre sus pies y salió de aquel maligno, oscuro y maldito lugar. Ya no le importaba ningún tonto e insignificante vestido. Se llevaría uno viejo, total eso iba debajo de la estúpida manta de que solo se usaría ese estúpido día.

Sí. Ahora ya no era un día tan bonito y resplandeciente como lo era hace un momento.

Cualquier rastro de luz, por más pequeño que fuese, había desaparecido totalmente de todo el ser de ella. Porque ahora no mostraba una sonrisa. No. Ahora un aura totalmente negra la cubría y ella estaba segura que hasta la gente a su alrededor lo notaba ya que, todos se hacían a un lado y le daban libre paso solo a su persona.

Era tan tonto y a la vez razonable su, ahora, triste estado.

Molestarse a ese grado por ver al chico que te gusta con otra… NO! Es que a Kari no solo 'le gusta', es que ella también…

_Lo amo! Y… y una estúpida rubia llega y lo… lo gana! –los puños de la castaña estaban tan fuertemente apretados que sus uñas libraban una batalla contra su propia piel para no romperse.

Aquel camino a su casa, la residencia Yagami, lo encontró más largo que de costumbre. Será, tal vez, que siempre tenía compañía cuando camina a su querido hogar? Siempre está Sora, que camina con ella porque, obvio, siendo novia de su perezoso hermano la peli roja es la que debe caminar las dos cuadras a verlo a él. Increíble pero cierto. Si no es Sora es Kouishirou, que vine a solo tres casas de ellos. Y si no es Sora o Kouishirou es…

_TK… -la pequeña castaña detuvo su andar. Allí entendió el porqué sentía el camino más largo que de costumbre. Aquel chico, el, ahora, miserable rubio la acompañaba a su humilde morada todos los días entre risas y carcajadas.

Era amargo, dulce, pero amargo. Era amargamente dulce descubrir esa realidad.

* * *

::

5 p. m. Día de la graduación de la XXXVI generación de la Preparatoria Odaiba.

_Digan Queso!

_Queso? Mimi, no deberías decir Whisky o algo así?

La castaña lo miró con reproche haciendo un puchero para entonces lanzar una mirada de elocuencia y explicar el motivo de su melosa frase 'queso'.

_Para tu información, Taichi, decir Whisky está pasado de moda. Ahora se dice 'queso'? –sonrió de manera triunfante ante la mirada de confusión del moreno.

_De moda?

Pero, por qué siempre tiene que haber alguien que cuestione sus grandes conclusiones? Y más aún, por qué ese que alguien que cuestione su delirio de inteligencia debe ser su adorable novio? Mira, ella acepta que pocas veces puede llegar a obtener una buena excusas para sus frases , y que su novio cuestione sus esfuerzos de lógica era tan… estresante?

Fulminando al rubio con su mirada –Mira Yamato, yo dije que…

_Mimi… Solo toma la foto por favor… -la voz apagada de la castaña más pequeña del grupo hizo que la potencial guerra entre Mimi y Matt cesara si quiera de empezar.

Se supone que era el día tan esperado.

Aquel día debía irradiar felicidad pero eso estaba más lejos de la realidad. Hikari Yagami, la usualmente alegre castaña detallaba un oscuro color marrón en sus ojos. No había brillo en ellos y hasta su piel era más blanca de lo normal.

La mirada de preocupación de Sora fue intercambiada por otra mirada de preocupación de Mimi, que solo ellas conocían la razón del desánimo de la castaña. Al parecer, todo era causado y provocado por una sola persona. Y esa persona era…

_Takeru! –Hablando del rey de roma.-enano llegas tarde hasta a tu propia graduación!

Yamato saludó al otro rubio de manera efusiva. Oh! Pero que grata sorpresa se llevaron todos al darse cuenta de algo más, o mejor dicho de alguien más. Al parecer el rubio no vino solo. No. Estaba más que bien acompañado.

_Perdón todos –TK se rascaba la nuca mientras ofrecía sus muy sinceras disculpas.-es que estaba esperando a Catalina…

Cata… Cata quién?

_Oui, fue mi culpa. –todas las miradas pasaron del rubio Takaishi a la rubia junto a él.

Es sorprendente como las mujeres pueden llegar a cambiar de emociones tan radicalmente. Ya que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la mirada de Sora, Mimi y Yolei se encendieron al ver como los chicos presentes, o sea, sus chicos, sus novios, miraban de manera digámosla no muy decente a la rubia frente a ellos. Oh! Pero que demonios le veían tanto? Acaso ser rubia y de ojos celestes era tan llamativo así? Las tres suspiraron justo al momento que la francesita, conclusión tomada por su innegable acento, tomaba nuevamente la palabra.

_...Como era un día muy importante para TKcin pues tenía que prepararme verdad?

Tk… TK que? Acaso le dijo TKcin pronunciado con ese acento francés tan meloso y empalagoso que le provocaba diabetes a Hikari de solo recordarlo? Y quién era ella para que decirle a Takeru de esa forma? Que derecho tiene ella sobre Takeru? El hecho de estar tomada del brazo de él no le daba el derecho de decirle así… esperen! Está… está tomada de su brazo?

Hikari maldijo por lo bajo el estar frente a sus otros diez amigos. De seguro le arrancaría los cabellos a esa estúpida francesa acaparadora de rubios. Sí, hasta tenía la mirada de Yamato sobre ella. Oh! Pero que osadía, y con Mimi junto a él?

Sí, lo había decidido. Odiaba a esa francesa.

::

_Hikari! Hikari!

_Davis! –la castaña menor se lanzó en un enérgico abrazo sobre su amigo el moreno para luego separarse y lanzarse literalmente sobre el peli negro Touya que luchaba por salir ileso del estrujo de la castaña.

_Hikari… por favor… no… no puedo respirar!

_No puedo creerlo! –al fin, Kari lo soltó y pudo volver a inspirar y expirar el oxígeno por sus pulmones.-ya nos graduamos! Ya seremos universitarios!

Y en efecto, al fin tenían aquel pedacito de papel con su nombre y especialidad escrita en él que evidenciaba que ya habían concluido con su periodo en la preparatoria.

Y en ese momento que los tres se miraron pudieron ver en sus sonrisas y el reflejo de sus ojos como todos aquellos momentos memorables pasaban en frente de ellos, y sin quererlo los tres empezaron a reír y en el caso de Kari algunas lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a fluir. Los recuerdos empezaban a divagar por su mente y la alegría se hacía más evidente. De pronto recordó aquella vez, aquella estúpida vez que Davis la postuló como candidata a señorita Odaiba y tampoco olvidaría como extrañamente ganó.

Tantas cosas, tantos sucesos que en esos segundos pasaron por la mente de los tres chicos. Pero ese breve momento de recuerdos fue interrumpido, y para Hikari la presencia no era nada grata.

_Hey! Chicos, así que celebran sin mí eh?

_Ay vamos TK –el moreno Motomiya sujetó del cuello del rubio y le sacudió el cabello con un coscorrón- tu eres el que ha estado ocupado.

_Sí! Y ni siquiera la presentas eh? –esa fue la voz de Touya que se dirigió a mirar a la rubia de ojos celestes que miraba de forma tímida a los presentes. –Hola linda, soy Tachibana Touya, a tus órdenes.

_Oye, oye! –Davis quitó la mano del peli negro que sujetaba a la de la francesa en modo de desagrado. –no ves que la chica es de TK, respeta por favor!

_Oh no! No! –Catalina se mostró avergonzada ante la declaración. Por Dios! Ser ella la chica de TKcin? Eso era incesto! O algo así no? –se equivocan yo no…

Pero el gran golpe a una puerta no la dejó terminar.

Todos se habían concentrado en la presencia de la pareja de rubios que habían olvidado que una castaña miraba con furia la escena. En cuanto oyó como Davis molestaba a TK con esa rubia oxigenada decidió irse de allí. Ella no era ninguna masoquista para quedarse a oír como Takeru confesaba su amor a la rubia francesa. Ella tenía más orgullo que eso y nada ni nadie haría sentir inferior a Hikari. Porque asi se sentía.

Cuanto tiempo Takeru ocultó la existencia de esa rubia? Quiere decir que aquellas frases dulces y aquellos breves momentos donde se mostraba cariñoso con ella eran solo de juegos? Aquellos momentos en que mostraba sus celos cuando Davis la invitaba a salir era solo por hipocresía?

Él había jugado con ella. Y ella no lo dejaría restregárselo en la cara…

_Estúpido Takaishi!

…

Por otro lado, uno como mujer se da cuenta de las reacciones de otras mujeres. Y ella lo logró entender claramente.

_TK…

_eh? –el rubio sintió el jalón de su manga y volteó a ver a la rubia- que pasa?

_Ella… ella es Hikari?

Entonces allí TK reaccionó.

_Oh! Es cierto. No las presenté. Sí, ella es la Hikari de quién tanto te hablé…

Si ella era Hikari, entonces sus suposiciones eran correctas. La mirada oscura de la chica, la vena que sobresaltaba de su cuello, su piel más pálida de lo normal y, por supuesto, el inevitable azote con la puerta al salir. Catalina lo entendió. Estaba celosa y los celos no eran buenos.

* * *

::

En dos días… en solo dos días su hermano se iría.

Cómo cambiaban las cosas con el tiempo. Él siempre creyó que sería el primero en irse. Pero al parecer su enano hermano se iría a viajar primero. Yamato sonrió con ironía. Sí, como cambiaban las cosas!

_Oye Matt…

El rubio volvió la mirada a su castaña novia.

_Por qué… por qué Takeru aún no le ha dicho a ella que se va?

Por un momento Yamato pareció dudar un poco en qué contestar pues no comprendía muy bien la pregunta. Fue luego de empacar una foto, justo en ese momento, que comprendió a que se refería Mimi.

_Hablas de Hikari… -la castaña asintió con la cabeza sin levantar la mirada de las cajas que usaba para empacar las cosas del rubio, pues estaban ayudando a Takeru a empacar. –Creo que le es difícil.

_Pues le es más difícil a Taichi guardar la noticia…

Ambos soltaron una breve risa. Yamato lo sabía. En esos momentos su moreno amigo debía estar mordiéndose los labios para no soltar con la última noticia a su hermana. Aunque… le estaba preocupando la actitud de TK. Por qué había esperado tanto para decírselo?

_Esperemos que regrese… y veremos cómo le fue?

_A que te refieres Matt?

_Pues… -la azulada mirada de Yamato seguía puesta en la misma fotografía que debía empacar. –hace media hora salió, a ver a Hikari…

Mimi veía como su novio tenía la mirada absorta en aquella fotografía y la curiosidad de saber que o quién estaba allí logró vencerla. Su mirada se llenó de nostalgia y melancolía. La foto mostraba a un pequeño Takeru de unos 8 años jugando con una Hikari de la misma edad. Hasta tenía aquel silbato que siempre llevaba. El tiempo había cambiado. Ya no eran unos niños. Eran adultos y por ende cada quién seguiría su camino. Y Takeru debía seguir el suyo.

_Cómo… -la castaña habló luego de un par de minutos en silencio. –le estará yendo a TK?

…

Había ensayado durante dos semanas.

Cómo decírselo? Como decírselo de manera que no la lastimara. Él sabía que la iba a lastimar y él no quería lastimarla. Pasó horas y horas frente a un espejo practicando como decirle a la castaña de sus sueños que se iba a vivir lejos de ella. Pero todavía no conseguía descifrar el cómo explicarle eso sin herirla. Y es que ni siquiera sabía como decirlo sin herirse él mismo!

Se sentía pésimo. No! Más que pésimo se sentía.

Había salido de su casa desde hace una hora atrás con el objetivo de ir a la residencia Yagami a confesarle la venidera partida a Hikari. Pero por cobardía seguía allí sentado. En aquel viejo parque que le traía tantos recuerdos y que a la vez le hacía sentir tanta nostalgia y melancolía.

Hasta volvían a aparecer aquellas visiones que sus amigos jugando y riendo a su alrededor. Hasta veía a una hermosa Hikari caminando con una sombrilla color rosa por la acera… Oh no! Esperen, esa no era una ilusión. Esa sí era Hikari!

Y como un resorte, Takeru se levantó del columpio y empezó a andar con un enorme valor insuperable, que ni un avión del ejército podría derrumbar. Se sentía tan fuerte y valeroso como el Everest en todo su grandioso esplendor! Estaba decidido de que sí se había topado a Hikari allí era porque era el momento de hablar y de decirle la innegable verdad.

Pero en esas seis zancadas que dio hasta llegar a la castaña, todas sus defensas y su valor cayeron al suelo. Al poder contemplar el rostro de Hikari más de cerca se llenó de una fuerte perturbación en lo más hondo de su ser. En vez de ver un rostro sereno y tranquilo, algo usual de Hikari, lo que vio le partió el alma.

Hikari… estaba… estaba llorando?

_Hikari?

Ella solo había rezado por tener un paseo tranquilo.

Se había puesto un vestido de esos veraniegos y había tomado su sombrilla para luego encaminarse por el pueblo y lograr despejar su mente de la imagen de la oxigenada con el rubio traidor. Sí, ahora Takeru era un rubio traidor. Pero no dio ni cinco pasos cuando débiles lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. No era de celos o de recordar a la francesita. Algo en su pecho se comprimió cuando piso la acera y respiró el aire cubierto de Smoth.

La sensación llegó a ser igual como la vez que Sora tuvo aquel accidente. Y al recordar eso sintió más dolor y tristeza. Era como un deje de melancolía que recorría sus venas y sus arterias. Aquella vez que pasó lo de Sora solo pasaron treinta minutos cuando llamaron a Taichi para decirle que la peli roja la habían atropellado. Extrañamente ella sentía el dolor y sufrió por lo de Sora.

Y esa sensación se presentó.

Y la voz de Takeru caló en sus oídos. Eso no era nada bueno. Con velocidad cubrió un poco su rostro y se limpió fugazmente las lágrimas que pasaban por sus mejillas.

_Oh! Buenas tardes… Takeru…

Su voz se mostraba débil. Y los pocos gramos de valentía que tenía se fueron al drenaje al instante. Hikari no estaba bien.

_Oye… te sientes bien? –por mero apoyo llevó su mano izquierda al hombro de la castaña. Pero cual fue su sorpresa que esta, de inmediato, lo apartó. No dejó tocarla ni un solo segundo. –que… que pasa Kari?

_Nada…

Aquel susurro se lo llevó el viento. No quería saber que le venía a decir el rubio y solo lo ignoró y siguió su paseo melancólico sin sentido dejando al rubio atrás. Pero no! Él no se quedaría así. Y otros microgramos de coraje y valor se asomaron en su ser y se dio la vuelta para seguir a la castaña, aun si tuviera que caminar horas y horas como su sombra solo para decirle lo que pasaba.

_Como que nada? –Takeru caminaba justo detrás de ella. –mírate! Te ves mal. No te había visto así! Te pasó algo en la mañana?

Error.

_En la mañana?... –Hikari detuvo el andar y empuñó sus manos para seguir balbuceando con dureza lo siguiente. –llevo, llevo más de una semana así… y tú… y tú…

En ese momento, en ese momento que ella se volteó a verlo de frente, a encararlo, Takeru se sintió como el torres gemelas sin esperanza de salvarse del derrumbe. Y peor fue lo que oyó de los labios de la castaña que tanto adoraba.

_Y tú ni te das cuenta! Porqué? –Hikari leyó con suma exactitud las interrogantes de la cabeza del rubio. –porque has estado ocupado con tu estúpida novia!

Las lágrimas de sus mejillas salpicaron y una logró llegar a una de las manos de Takeru. Fue fuerte. Fue duro, fue fatal ver como las lágrimas corrían con odio de los ojos de Hikari.

Jamás en su vida la vio así. Jamás en su vida perdió el valor de seguirla. Jamás en su vida había dejado que se fuera de esa forma. Pero ahora, ahora era él quien se sentía partido, quebrado, roto en pedazos incómodamente vulnerable de cualquier cosa. Hasta sentía que el viento rasgaba su poco ego y que le susurraba un sarcástico y cínico "La cagaste Takeru".

Se sentía tonto y estúpido. Un hombre llorando en plena calle? Sí. Era el más estúpido de todos. Pero lloraba por una buena razón. Porque no volvería a ver a su adorada castaña.

Continuará…

* * *

::

**Notas de la Autora:**

Uff! Como andan? :D sobrevivientes a la fatalidad y brutalidad del fic u.u vamos que aun no entramos a la parte trágica del fic. Así que deben prepararse física y mentalmente para los próximos capis ._. Bueno repasemos…

Sí! Takeru se va =( yo no quiero que se vaya pero tiene que irse u.u pobrecito. Pero qué? Creen que saldrá del fic? No! Para nada xD el seguirá presente y créanme! Es el que nos dará más drama al asunto, y más tragedia u.u

Otra. Apareció Catalina D= y dirán ustedes quien miércoles es esa Catalina? Bueno en la versión de digimon que se va acá en Panamá (mi país :D ) Catalina es la niña elegida de francia, sí! Esa que odiamos por recibir besitos de Takeru y Taichi bueno en algunas versiones ella se llama Catherine, pero en la que yo veo es Catalina y me gusta más esa :D

Hikari vio a Takeru con Catalina D: y se deprimió. Bueno que podemos decir, aparte que es un poco sensible pues eso le llegó. Y como luego aclaré, se sintió traicionada o como que el rubio jugaba con ella porque le hacía ojitos y esas cosas. Compréndanla u.u

Ah! Algo que olvide mencionarles es que las otras parejas (que no trataremos pero sin embargo estarán y serán mencionadas de vez en cuando) son el Kenyako (obvio xD) el Taiora *-* y el MIMATO! 3-3 oshi! Oshi! xDD si no les gusta eso pues dejen de leer ¬¬ ajjaaja no entremos en conflicto por eso. Además lo más que mencionare de ellos será como el capi de hoy, solo de nombre o alguna que otra explicación, nada de lo demás ya que la pareja central es el TAKARI.

En fin… Ahora presentemos brevemente a los personajes que aparecieron en este capítulo:

Sora Takenouchi: Con 20 años, novia y futura cuñada de Hikari, o sea novia de Taichi Yagami.

Taichi Yagami: Con 20 años, jugador profesional de futbol (si claro ¬¬xD) y hermano mayor de Hikari.

Miyako 'Yolei' Inoue: Seguidora fiel de Mimi y estrés de Sora por sus locuras. Con 18 años amiga inseparable de Hikari.

Catalina Jaune: Con 17 años. Rubia francesa necesaria para provocar una breve separación entre Hikari y Takeru. Ella es _ de Takeru.

Otra vez les pido disculpas por el día de demora =( Gomen ne! U.u

Ahora bien, pregunta para ustedes: Creen que Catalina es realmente algo sentimental de Takeru? Den sus respuestas por favor :D jejeje la respuesta en el próximo capítulo.

Ahora la parte que más me gusta *-* agradezcamos a los reviews :D

**Aniza18** (Juri *-* bella y hermosa 3),** Fran Roberts, esponja, Anon, Nebulyna**

Son tan lindos en dejarme reviews 3 Los reamo :'D

Ahora bien (de nuevo xD) respuesta de la pregunta del capítulo pasado: de dónde saque el nombre de Akira "Dawn" ? Díganme quien se llama así y en que serie o manga!

Respuestas: En el manga de Digimon 2.5 (recopilación de drabbles de algunos fans elaborado como el final alternativo o verdadero de digimon adventure) Akira 'Dawn' Yagami es la hija de Taichi y Sora *-*

Y quien respondió bien? :D Nadie ¬¬ xDDD

Jajajaja bueno, ya me alargué! Cuídense :D y nos vemos la otra semana ;)

"Que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

Yuly

_Próxima fecha de actualización:_

Viernes 11 de Mayo de 2012


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo me pertenece esta historia que fue cada parte sacada de mi depresión grave (?)**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie. Los géneros de este fic son: Drama, Tragedia, Angst y Romance. Cada capítulo de este fic los puede hacer sentir una apoplejía o una enorme decepción. Si les gusta el drama y todo eso, este fic les gustará pero si te gusta leer todo felicidad mejor sal antes de que te arrepientas.

**Aclaración: **en algunas partes de este fic la narración será en primera persona (POV) pero la gran mayoría será en tercera persona. Por lo general solo la introducción tratará del presente y se narrará en primera persona, mientras que el resto del capítulo será en tercera persona ya que será de sucesos pasados.

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en **negritas.**

* * *

Estos últimos días eh estado recordando mucho a Takeru. A veces siento como si me llamara con la mente. Como si me llamara a algún lugar para verlo. Pero ese sentimiento es totalmente ilógico y fuera de orden. Por más que lo desee ya no podré volver a ver a Takeru.

La llamad a que recibí de Willis me hizo confundirme mucho más. No se supone que Catalina había desaparecido al mismo tiempo que Takeru? Quiere decir que Takeru sigue vivo? Ya no quiero creer en esas cosas. Me da temor creer que sí me ciego en la esperanza de que él esté vivo, me decepcione y el dolor sea peor.

Sujeté el volante de mi auto mucho más fuerte.

Estoy conduciendo rumbo a una de las universidades de Vancouver para llevar a cabo la nueva asignación que me dio el señor Brown. Por lo general, siempre debo estar entrevistando a cientos de personas y llevando los datos estadísticos de cada una de las encuestas que mi jefe me manda a hacer. No es un trabajo placentero pero ahora no puedo exigir un mejor trabajo. Ni mucho menos en el lugar donde estoy ahora.

_Good Morning! –saludé directo al intercomunicador de la entrada. Todos estos lugares están así de protegidos- I´m Wallace Akira, writer of…

_Oh yes! Miss Wallace… -me interrumpió la voz del otro lado de la bocina, tenía acento francés. Por lo general en este lugar las personas hablan dos idiomas. Y el francés es uno de ellos- Come on! We're waiting for you.

Esperando por mi? Eso era algo muy extraño. Además, debo admitir que esa voz se me hace un poco familiar. Tal vez solo sean imaginaciones mías, o el hecho de que últimamente eh estado más distraída.

Ahora me viene el recuerdo de Willis. El siempre está mandándome mensajes para que me mantenga concentrada en mi trabajo. Pero me temo que ahora debe enviármelos más seguido. Pero ahora no es momento de pensar en eso.

Es hora de continuar con mi trabajo. Aunque en estos momentos no me siento muy bien mentalmente con lo que me dijo Willis. Ahora el recuerdo de Takeru se hace más presente. Y tengo el mismo sentimiento aquel, cuando descubrí que se había ido para siempre de mi lado. Ese día fue muy doloroso. Sentí que me quedaba sin aire. Y extrañamente siento que me estoy quedando sin aire el solo recordar lo que sucedió aquel día.

Ese día, por mi orgullo y mi terquedad, yo… perdí a TK.

* * *

_Near 'N Far_

_Capítulo 3:_

_"¿Adiós?"_

* * *

El silencio en esa noche era tan abrumador. Sentía como una inmensa lona de soledad lo empezaba a envolver y a tragárselo poco a poco. Y lo más triste es que él no tenía la más mínima ni remota intención de librarse de ella.

'_Llevo más de una semana así… y tú…_

Se sentía un idiota, un imbécil, un estúpido, y se sentía más estúpido al no encontrar más palabras que describieran el sentimiento que sentía en ese momento. Ya ni siquiera sabía cuántas horas llevaba maldiciéndose interiormente por ser tan inconsciente y no darse de lo que ella sentía.

_Y tú ni te das cuenta!_

Se volteó con gran esfuerzo hacia el reloj que tenía junto a su cama. **4: 27 a. m. **y no había dormido ni una pizca, ni una hora, ni un minuto, ni un segundo. En exactamente veintiocho horas partiría de Japón, probablemente para siempre y, si único motivo de quedarse en Japón, lo odiaba.

_Porque has estado ocupado con tu estúpida novia!'_

Novia… esa palabra, esa palabra le empezaba a dar dolor de cabeza. El y Catalina siendo novios? TK se sentó de golpe en la cama y sujetó con fuerza su frente mientras apoyaba su otra mano en su rodilla derecha. Era su culpa. Su maldita culpa el que ella pensara que él y catalina tuvieran algo. Ahora el sentimiento de idiotez había crecido totalmente en él.

…_con tu estúpida novia!_

No! Eso no estaba bien! Maldita sea la inclinación natural del ser humano de sacar sus propias conclusiones! Ella lo odiaba. Hikari lo odiaba por que él, por idiota, se había tardado en presentarle a Catalina. Hikari lo odiaba. Eso era tan frustrante, tan enloquecedor, tan maniático. Necesitaba hablar con ella. Necesitaba explicarle todo. Necesitaba decirle la verdad.

Sin pensar si quiera en qué hora era, Takeru tomó su celular y marcó un número que ya él se conocía de memoria. No pensó en la hora, o si ella estaba durmiendo, o si ella no quisiera contestarle. Ella tenía que saber la verdad. Él la amaba. Ella era el único motivo para quedarse. Ella no sabía que él se iba.

El sonido de la llamada conectándose alarmó a Takeru y de inmediato un sudor frío recorrió su cuerpo. Y si ella le gritaba? Si ella reusaba escucharle? Y si… ella estaba dormida. Sí, todo aquello que no había pensado, se hacía presente en ese momento. Pero el sonido nunca calló, nunca escuchó la voz adormilada de una Hikari, ni siquiera la voz adormilada de Taichi. TK podía jurar que prefería escuchar a Tai a que nadie le tomara el teléfono.

Que debía hacer ahora? Dejarlo así? No llamar más? Persistir? Al diablo todo! Volvería a llamar! Y así lo hizo.

Pero igual que la vez anterior, nadie contestó la llamada. O eso pensó…

_Hola! Habla Hikari…

_Hola? Hola! Hikari soy yo Tak-…

_... en estos momentos no estoy disponible, así que por favor deja tu número, nombre y mensaje y te volveré a llamar ok?

Oh, así que era solo su máquina contestadora.

_Hikari… Hikari soy Takeru… -el rubio tomó aire. decidió dejarle un mensaje. De seguro era más fácil que lo oyera- quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó. Catalina… ella no es mi novia… quería decirte que yo… me voy a Francia.

Un breve silencio se apoderó del cuarto donde él estaba. Qué más decirle? Él quería decirle cuánto la amaba y que deseaba quedarse allí en Japón con ella pero … y si ella lo odiaba de verdad y no quería volver a verlo?

_...Sólo quería que lo supieras –prosiguió el rubio- salgo en el vuelo de mañana a las ocho y treinta de la mañana… Cuídate y… Lo siento.

Acto seguido el rubio colgó el teléfono.

Si Hikari no escuchaba ese mensaje todo sería en vano. Apretó con fuerza sus puños en busca de desahogar su frustración. Sólo le quedaba esperar y, debía admitirlo, no tenía paciencia para esperar.

* * *

::

_Hikari! Hikari!

Los toques ensordecedores a la puerta de su cuarto la hicieron revolverse en las sabanas y abrir los ojos con pesadez. La noche anterior demoró en conciliar el sueño gracias al estúpido de Takeru que no podía salir de su cabeza.

_Hikari! Ya son las once de la mañana!

Ah! Ya son las once de… De qué?

Hikari se sentó de golpe de inmediato y todo rastro de sueño desapareció al instante de ella. En serio eran las once de la mañana? Tan tarde se había quedado en la cama? Eso era todo un pecado para ella.

_Oye! –Taichi seguía con los insistentes golpes a su cuarto- Ya estas despierta?

_Si! –respondió Hikari ya cansada de lo golpes a su puerta- en un segundo bajo.

Al parecer lo que había sucedió con Takeru le había afectado más de lo que pensó.

_Oye… te sientes bien?_

Esa pregunta aún le retumbaba de manera sádica en sus oídos. Que si se sentía bien? Acaso Takeru se había vuelto ciego o algo parecido?

Hikari tomó la toalla de baño y sus jabones y Champo para entrar a su cuarto de baño. Tomaría una larga y relajante ducha. Le había dicho a su hermano que bajaría en un instante pero realmente necesitaba despejar su mente y nada mejor que una relajante ducha fresca para calmarse. Delicadamente fue instalando todo lo necesario, junto con una de esas citri esferitas que Mimi le regalo para su cumpleaños. Según la castaña, eran muy útiles para que el cuerpo se relajara. Y eso era lo que ella necesitaba en esos momentos.

_Que… que pasa Kari?_

Otro recuerdo acudió a ella de inmediato. Apretó con fuerza su camisa, que en esos momentos disponía a sacarse. El sólo hecho de recordar lo que él le dijo le provocaba unas inmensas ganas de golpear lo primero que veía. Hikari abrió los ojos en busca de algo que pudiera usar para golpear pero lo que vio no le fue muy satisfaciente.

Mejor decidió dejar la idea de golpear a algo, porque de seguro que golpear la tasa del inodoro le dolería mucho más que recordar la conversación de Takeru.

Suspiró para sacarse esos recuerdos de la mente y se dispuso a quitarse el resto de su ropa y adentrarse en su baño relajador y, por supuesto, olvidador de recuerdos sobre cierto rubio del que no quería recordar.

…

_mmm! Me siento mejor! –Hikari extendió ambos brazos con todas las de la ley. Ese baño le había relajado el cuerpo por completo- Ahora entiendo porque todos quieren ir al baño de Mimi cuando están estresados.

Si! Esas citri esferitas eran muy efectivas.

Hikari siguió su camino a su cuarto para vestirse y luego salir de casa. Tenía que hablar con alguien sobre lo que le había ocurrido el día anterior. Primero pensó en Yolei, pero seguro ella le diría algo cómo: "_Arriba el ánimo Hikari! –_inserte la imagen de una Yolei en pose de campeona- _Arriba el poder femenino!"_

No. Eso no era lo que necesitaba. Luego pensó en Mimi. Puesto que Mimi era amable y le gustaba ayudar a la gente pues de seguro la ayudaría a ella. Pero entonces recordó algo, de seguro Mimi le saldría con algo como: _"Imperdonable! _–Inserte imagen de una Mimi eufórica- _No! Eso no lo podemos permitir! Hikari! Venganza! Eso es. Hay que vengarnos!_

Eso definitivamente no era lo que ella quería hacer. Así que después de pensarlo y analizarlo, la mejor para pedir concejo y ayuda era Sora. _"No te preocupes Hikari _–insertar imagen de una muy comprensiva Sora- _Ya verás que todo se solucionará._

Si. Esa era su mejor opción.

…

_Hikari… Hija –la voz de su madre la detuvo- no vas a desayunar?

_Oh! No mamá –Hikari trató de sonar convincente- quedé de verme con Sora y ya voy tarde!

Y sin esperar una respuesta por parte de su mamá, Hikari salió casi como un rayo de su casa

_Mírate! Te ves mal. No te había visto así!_

Apretó con fuerza sus puños al volver a recordar aquella conversación. Ahora sentía como si sus pies no quisieran caminar y ella los estuviera jalando a rastras por el pavimento. Sentía el cuerpo pesado y también como el aire le llegaba a falta. El solo recordar lo que Takeru le había dicho le hacía sentir aquella enorme tristeza que llevaba años sin sentir.

Aun recordaba como él. Como ese chico, Takeru le había prometido estar siempre con ella. Aunque solo tuvieran once años, Takeru había cumplido su promesa. Hasta que llegó esa rubia desteñida.

_Te pasó algo en la mañana?_

Hikari no pudo contenerlos más. Sintió como en sus ojos se iban acumulando las lágrimas y su visión se fue empañando poco a poco. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba frente a la casa de Sora, pero por sus mejillas un camino de agua salada se había hecho paso. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando, pero las lágrimas seguían fluyendo de sus ojos como si no tuvieran fin. Ella no emitía quejido alguno ni algún sonido que explicara el porque de sus lágrimas, simplemente salían de sus ojos.

_Buenos Di… -la voz de Sora paró en seco al ver la imagen que tenía en frente. Una Hikari con ojos ausentes de la realidad. Con débiles lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y más pálida de lo normal. –Hikari! Qué pasa?

Los labios de la castaña se entreabrieron pero de ellos no salió sonido alguno. Hikari sentía que sus labios se abrían y cerraban como si hablara pero realmente su voz no salía. Tal vez eran las aquella sofocantes lágrimas que le habían robado su voz. O tal vez era el hecho de que su propia alma no quería hablar. Pero aun así las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir.

La escena para Sora fue destrozadora.

Jamás en su vida había visto a ninguna de sus amigas así. Había visto a Mimi llorar por ese tal Michael, a Yolei llorar por no poder conocer a Jhony Deep, pero en esa forma en la que veía a Hikari, jamás. Y sin poder contener el sentimiento de tristeza que le llegó de pronto al ver a la castaña así, se acercó a ella con suma delicadeza y la rodeó entre sus brazos.

_Tranquila… -le susurró Sora de forma cariñosa a la castaña- Todo saldrá bien…

Aunque en el fondo Hikari sabía que tal vez esa vez nada saldría bien, aquel abrazo de Sora la hizo reaccionar, y esta vez, en vez de ser un cuerpo llorando sin alma, su alma regresó a ella y fue más consciente del porque de su llanto: Takeru.

Las lágrimas empezaron a fluir con más fuerza y esta vez, un gemido salió de su garganta. Ese llanto era uno que había guardado. Aunque no justificara realmente sus lágrimas, era mejor desahogarse. Y sentía que en los brazos de Sora lo haría.

* * *

::

Yamato soltó un suspiro.

Eran las 2 de la tarde y TK no salía de su habitación. Era preocupante.

El día anterior el rubio menor había llegado decaído, con su flequillo cubriendo sus ojos pero aun así Yamato logró ver como se veía su tristeza reflejada en cada paso que daba. No cenó, no se levantó a desayunar, ni mucho menos había almorzado.

El rubio mayor estaba sentado en el sofá de la residencia Takaishi con el bajo en sus manos. Tenía práctica en dos horas con el grupo, después tenía que ir a la casa de Izzy. Pero realmente el hecho de ver o, mejor dicho, no ver a su hermano en esas condiciones le hacían sentir impotente. Después de todo, era su hermano menor, su terco y refinado hermano menor. Echó su bajó a un lado y se levantó con pesadez al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Quién sería? Tai? No lo creía ya que el moreno a esas horas tiene clases en la Universidad. Sora? Tampoco lo creía ya que ella no es de visitarlos mucho. Bueno, a TK si lo visitaría pero el hecho de que él esté allí definitivamente es un motivo de alto para la peliroja. Mimi? No lo creía ya que le dijo que tendría un ensayo en la Universidad por tanto no podían verse hasta después del ensayo de su banda.

_Buenos días primo!

Aquella voz chillona y ensordecedora llegó a sus oídos. Si. Tenía que ser Catalina.

_Buenas Tardes –recalcó el rubio la palabra tarde- Que haces aquí? Deberías estar empacando.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero.

_Ay! Pero no cambias en nada Yama –bromeó la rubia- sigues siendo tan… directo como siempre.

Yamato solo sonrió de medio lado y se hizo a un lado para que la rubia pasara. Definitivamente que él con Catalina no se parecían en nada. Al contrario, parecían de diferentes especies.

_Y bien… -la rubia se volteó a ver a Matt- Dónde está TKcin? Me dijo que iríamos a al parque.

Yamato solo volteó a mirar a la habitación del rubio menor con una mirada preocupante.

Los ojos d Catalina se dilataron al instante. Ella sabía que Takeru iba a hablar con la chica castaña el día anterior. Según lo que él le dijo a ella, Hikari estaba rara y él le iba a preguntar qué pasaba y luego le diría que él debía irse a Francia.

Pero a ella, no le convencía eso. Catalina recordaba claramente como en el día de la graduación el solo hecho de que ella llegara con TK había hecho que la chica castaña se fuera del lugar furiosa, porque ella pudo verlo. Ella se dio cuenta de ese sentimiento.

Catalina bajó la mirada en busca de una respuesta a sus propios pensamientos mientras Yamato le explicaba lo que él vio. Takeru no había comido desde el día anterior, además que seguía encerrado después de haber llegado decaído. Y la llave: "supuestamente iba a hablar con Hikari".

Eso era.

Al fin, ahora Catalina logró atar cables y darse cuenta de que sucedía. De seguro nada bueno sucedió entre él y Hikari.

Pero, que debía ella hacer? Probablemente, conociendo a Takeru, no se levantaría de la cama hasta que fuera el día siguiente que partirían a Francia. Pero…

Los ojos de Catalina se posaron en cierta foto que estaba en una de las esquina de la casa. Era una foto de lo que ella suponía, eran amigos de Takeru, y sus ojos se centraron en dos personas en especiales. Takeru junto a la castaña. Con una implacable sonrisa en sus rostros. Sonrisa que también salió de la rubia. Seguro siempre habían sido mejores amigos. Pero cuando ella llegó, jamás los vio juntos.

_Tal vez… -susurró para sí misma- Tal vez, esto es mi culpa…

_Que cosa Catalina?

Realmente Yamato no había escuchado lo que ella dijo, solo un susurro fue lo que él escuchó.

_Debo irme –la rubia salió casi corriendo de allí dejando a un Yamato confundido atrás- Nos vemos más tarde Yama…

El ruido de la puerta al estrellarse fue lo único que se escuchó después de eso.

Catalina salió corriendo lo más rápido que podía de la residencia Takaishi. Solo ella podía resolver eso. Y eso era lo que iba a intentar.

* * *

::

Con un gran y enorme bostezo, Taichi salió del aula 119A estirando cada músculo de su cuerpo. Ya se sentía bastante entumecido de estar en esa banca tanto tiempo.

_Tai!

Esa voz ya conocida para él llegó a sus oídos.

_Mimi –saludó el moreno a la chica- no te había visto hoy.

La castaña llegó corriendo hasta donde él estaba. Acostumbraban irse juntos a sus casa esos días ya que eran los únicos que tenían clases por las tardes en la Universidad. Además esos eran los días en que Mimi quedaba de ver a Matt en los ensayos de la banda, y el lugar donde ensayaban estaba de camino a casa de Taichi. Así que se hacían compañía.

Ambos salieron del campus rumbo a sus destinos, mientras hablaban de cosas triviales como las calificaciones, cuál departamento era mejor o cómo estaba el equipo de futbol. Hasta que Mimi recordó algo muy importante:

_Pues… hace media hora salió, a ver a Hikari…_

Si. Ella recordaba claramente como , antes de irse de la casa de TK, Yamato se mostraba bastante preocupado por su hermano.

De seguro Matt lo entendía, y la verdad, ella también entendía lo difícil que era para Takeru despedirse de la persona que amaba. Si a ella le pasara eso, tal vez no sería tan valiente como Takeru de ir a decírselo tan de frente a esa persona. Pero la curiosidad fue más que su control y la castaña no resistió en preguntar.

_Oye Tai… -el moreno posó su mirada en ella- Cómo tomó Hikari la noticia?

Por un momento, la cara de desconcierto se acentuó en Taichi. Hasta que entendió que era. Sí, el rubiecillo se iba, y por culpa de esa noticia había tenido crisis nerviosas por tener ganas de soltárselo a su hermanita.

_Oh… -Taichi bajó la mirada- No lo se.

_Qué?

_Que no sé, Mimi –el moreno soltó un suspiro- Hikari llegó ayer y se encerró en su cuarto y no la he visto.

Taichi decidió proseguir con su explicación al ver la confusión en el rostro de su amiga castaña.

_cuando salí de mi cuarto para venir a mi práctica del equipo, Hikari ya no estaba. Mi mamá dijo que Sora quedó de verse con ella.

Mimi paró en seco.

Sora quedó de verse con Hikari? Pero si habían hablado con la misma Sora, y esta le dijo que tenía que ayudar a su mamá unos cursos de arreglos de flores que habían iniciado.

_Tai… -Mimi miró con confusión al moreno- Sora no te dijo que estaría en la escuela de su madre?

La confusión apareció nuevamente en los ojos de Taichi. Ahora lo recordaba. Sora le había dicho que ella iba a estar con su madre y por lo tanto, no podían verse ese día hasta la noche. Entonces…

_Entonces… Con quién se iba a ver Hikari?

Y allí apareció.

Ese extraño sentimiento de sobreproteger a su hermana. Los pies de Taichi por sí solos emprendieron el recorrido hacia su casa dejando atrás a una pensativa Mimi. Si Hikari aún no sabía de la noticia de Takeru, pues entonces él tendría que decírselo. Porque ya no podía esperar más tiempo. Y si Hikari ya sabía entonces, con quién iba a verse si Sora no estaba en su casa? Un escalofría recorrió el cuerpo del moreno al pensar en que Hikari estuviera planeando huir a Francia con Takeru.

Eso era algo que no iba a permitir.

* * *

::

La charla con Sora le había ayudado un poco. El solo hecho de descargar sus lágrimas mientras Sora solo la escuchaba y la abrazaba era algo que la había hecho quitarse un peso de encima. Y lo que Sora le dijo después le había ayudado mucho.

_Sé que no resolverá nada, pero, qué se siente ser la mejor amiga de Takeru?_

Que qué se sentía?

Hikari estaba acostada en su cama mirando el frío y solitario techo de su habitación mientras recordaba la conversación con Sora. Su amistad con Takeru siempre fue lo mejor del mundo, desde niños estuvieron juntos en las buenas y en las malas y siempre se apoyaron. Al llegar a la secundaria todo se volvió aun mejor. Siempre, el estar con Takeru significaba reír y pasarla de lo mejor. Sus mejores recuerdos estaban con Takeru y la mayoría de sus fotos eran con él. Entonces… Qué se sentía ser su mejor amiga? Pues…

_Lo mejor del mundo…

Se respondió a sí misma Hikari mientras sonreía. Y entonces otro recuerdo recurrió a su mente.

_Si nada de esto estuviera sucediendo, romperías tu amistad con Takeru?_

Que sí lo haría?

_Jamás!

Con esa misma firmeza con la que se acababa de responder a sí misma, fue la misma con la que había respondido a Sora. No tenía ninguna duda de eso. Ella jamás hubiera deshecho su amistad con TK. Pero aun así había algo que no la dejaba tranquila.

Hikari se dio la vuelta de manera que ahora su mirada estaba posada en la pared a un lado de su cama.

Qué era eso que ella había sentido? Que era ese extraño sentimiento que tenía cuando veía a Takeru con su novia rubia? Porque no simplemente le seguía hablando normal? Serían esos los celos de los que tanto mencionaba Yolei?

Yolei siempre le había mencionado de los celos que ella sentía cuando otra chica se acercaba a Ken, pero… era posible que ella sin ser novia de Takeru sintiera también ese feo defecto del ser humano? Eso, para Hikari, era imposible pero, entonces, que explicación había para la situación por la que estaba pasando?

Los golpes a su puerta interrumpieron el lago de pensamientos de la castaña.

_Hikari! –la puerta se abrió después de tres golpes. Dejando ver a un cansado y agitado Taichi. Estaba corriendo?- Estás aquí?

Hikari se sentó en su cama y miró con rareza a su hermano.

_Eh, Si. –qué le pasaba a su hermano? Se estaba volviendo loco?- Donde más estaría?

Taichi se quedó viendo como su hermana se volvía a acostar en la misma posición que estaba. Hikari abrazaba sus piernas y le daba la espalda a la puerta. Sería que Takeru ya le había dicho que se iba y por eso ella estaba así? Se veía deprimida. Taichi prefirió dejarla sola. Quizás solo necesitaba pensar, luego hablaría con ella sobre dónde y con quién estuvo.

_No… Bueno, disculpa por entrar así.

Hikari escuchó como la puerta de su habitación se cerró y supo que nuevamente estaba sola. Rodeada de sus pensamientos. Pensamientos que iban y venían y la rodeaban a cada milésima de segundo.

Sinceramente ni ella misma sabía que más pensar.

_Hikari…

_mmm! –ya la estaba fastidiando el hecho de que Tai le interrumpiera sus pensamientos- Que pasa Tai?

_Tienes una visita…

Nuevamente Hikari se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Una visita? A esas horas de la tarde. Ya casi era de noche. Tal vez, Tal vez sería Takeru y se vino a disculpar. La sola idea la hizo brillar de emoción y sonreír de una forma única, tan única que hasta el mismo Taichi pensó que algo andaba mal con Kari. El hecho de estar triste un momento y en menos de un segundo brillar de alegría era muy raro.

Hikari saltó de su cama y salió lo más rápido que pudo de su cuarto y con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron bajo las escaleras hasta ver una sombra en el recibidor. Todo su ser se había iluminado de solo pensar que era TK el que le venía a pedir disculpas. Hasta se veía a ella con TK entre rosas y un fondo color rosado con blanco haciendo las paces. Si. Ella sabía que TK no podía estar sin ella por más de veinticuatro horas.

_Buenas tardes Take… -la frase se quedo en pausa cuando Hikari estuvo de frente con la persona que estaba en la puerta- Qu-Qué rayos haces tú aquí?

Trató de sonar normal. Pero en realidad fue todo lo contrario. Aquella pregunta por parte de Hikari sonó con tanto enojo que ni ella misma lo creyó. Por otro lado, la persona que estaba del otro lado de la puerta mantenía su rostro sereno y su mirada tranquila. Y en un acto que Kari no se esperaba, Catalina se dobló e hizo una reverencia ante ella.

_Lo lamento! Hikari!

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron de par en par al ver lo que la rubia estaba haciendo y diciendo. Porqué ella le estaba pidiendo disculpas? Si nunca habían cruzado palabra alguna?

_Qué?

_Lo siento! –la rubia volvió a su posición mirándola de frente- fue mi culpa que tú y TKcin se pelearan, lo siento.

Catalina solo buscaba algo.

Ella quería que Hikari entendiera que entre ella y Takeru no había nada más que el parentesco, pero hay ocasiones en las que uno no usa las palabras correctas y por el contrario llega a empeorar las cosas. Y al parecer esta era una de esas ocasiones.

_Vete! –la castaña tenía la mirada puesta en el suelo, mirada que era ocultada tras su flequillo y a la vez tenía los puños cerrados- Vete de mi casa!

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron a más no poder ante la sorpresa. Qué había dicho mal? Ni ella lo entendía.

_Pero… Yo… solo quería decirte que…

_Lárgate!

Y con un movimiento Hikari empujo con una mano a la rubia sacándola de la casa y cerrando la puerta justo en su cara. Luego del sonido de la puerta estrellándose, la casa se sumió en un absoluto silencio. Un silencio fúnebre que hizo que Hikari reaccionara.

_Qué… Qué acabo de hacer?

Recostó su espalda a la puerta y se resbaló con lentitud por la puerta hasta caer sentada en el suelo. Ella no era así, ella jamás había sido grosera. Pero el sólo hecho que esa chica viniera a restregarle en la cara su relación íntima con Takaishi era algo que no iba a permitir, era tan vulgar, tan injusto, tan asqueroso, tan injustamente cruel y cualquier otra palabra que lo describa.

Hikari no sabía que era. Ella no entendía por ella misma que era, pero realmente no tenía deseos de ver ni oír a ninguno de ellos, ni mucho menos a esa rubia que solo venía a restregarle lo que nunca pudo obtener: el corazón de Takeru.

* * *

::

Las ocho de la noche. Y Takeru Takaishi no se levantaba de su cama. O si se había levantado no era del conocimiento de Yamato, quien estaba sentado en el la sala de la residencia Takaishi cruzado de brazos sumamente hundido en sus propios pensamientos.

Eso no podía seguir así.

Según lo que le dijo Catalina, las cosas ahora estaban peor. Hikari no sabía que TK se iba justo al día siguiente y eso era un gran problema. TK se deprimiría en Francia si viajaba sin ver a Hikari y peor aún, peleado con ella. Pero qué podía hacer él? No era como si el pudiera ir y levantar a su hermano por la fuerza y empujarlo a la residencia Yagami para que hablara con Hikari, tampoco era para que él llamara a Hikari y le dijera que su hermano se iba a Francia y…

Eso! Bingo!

Yamato abrió los ojos de inmediato y dejó su pose de pensador y se dirigió de inmediato a buscar el teléfono y hacer la llamada. Si eso era lo único que podía hacer entonces ayudaría con eso. No sabía exactamente que iba a decirle a la castaña Yagami pero ella tenía que saber que TK se iba a Francia. Eso era lo más importante, lo demás dependería de ella.

El teléfono empezó a sonar… sonando… sonando…

_Eh… Hola! Oh… Eres tú, Taichi –Yamato frunció el ceño al oír la voz del moreno por el otro lado del teléfono- Puedo hablar con Hikari?

_Kari no está disponible.

_Qué demonios… -Yamato contrólate…- Tai, es importante.

_Lo sé! –la voz del moreno se oía cansada- pero lleva dos toda la tarde encerrada en su cuarto y no sale…

Oh! Eso no era una buena señal.

Si Hikari también llevaba encerrada tanto tiempo entonces eso quería decir que estaba en las mismas condiciones de su hermano. Yamato sonrió de forma irónica, hasta eso lo compartían.

_Tai! Hikari sabe que TK se va a Francia?

El moreno dudo por un momento para luego responder.

_Yo pienso que sí. –suspiró para proseguir- Ha estado deprimida y creo que ese sería un motivo para eso.

Yamato también soltó un suspiro de resignación.

Si Hikari sabía que TK se iba a Francia, entonces no les quedaba nada por hacer, ya todo dependía del día siguiente, de que Hikari fuera a despedir a su hermano.

Era como estar de brazos cruzados.

…

Sentía la espalda, trasero y extremidades entumidas.

Eso de pasar todo el día en la cama era demasiado incómodo, aún no se explicaba cómo Davis lograba pasarse el día entero en la cama cuando no tenían que asistir a la escuela. Pero relativamente ni siquiera el sentirse pasmado le hacía mover un músculo para levantarse. No se lo perdonaba, él la había lastimado, y eso no se lo iba a perdonar jamás.

Ni siquiera hambre, ni sueño, ni ganas de levantarse al baño se aparecían en su cuerpo. No tenía la menor idea de cómo iba a viajar la mañana siguiente, ya que ninguno de sus músculos parecía reaccionar pero… Hikari, su amiga de toda la vida ya no lo quería, al contrario, parecía detestarlo. Entonces… no había motivo alguno para seguir en ese lugar. Lo correcto sería irse…

* * *

::

Los ruidos de una extraña melodía la hicieron despertar.

Estiró su brazo hasta la mesa de noche junto a su cama y tomó el maldito aparato destructor de sueños entre sus manos. Dos llamadas perdidas de Mimi…

_De Mimi?

Hikari giró su rostro para mirar su reloj de pared y pudo ver claramente la hora. Las 8 de la mañana. Pero, por qué Mimi la llamaba tan temprano? No era por ella, ya que ella siempre estaba despierta a eso de las siete de la mañana, pero Mimi? Mimi siempre se levantaba a las diez u once, si ella dormía hasta más que su mismo hermano.

_Para qué Mimi me llama a esta hora?

Y en ese momento en el que pasó a tallarse los ojos logró ver que tenía más que dos llamadas perdidas de Mimi. Tenía, además, tres mensajes de voz.

En ese momento Hikari lo recordó.

Había puesto apagado el celular todo el día anterior porque no quería que TK la llamara y justo cuando lo había encendido en la noche, se había quedado dormida. Sus sentimientos estaban tan mezclados y confundidos que no se dio cuenta en qué momento se había quedado dormida. No había revisado nada en su celular hasta ahora. Pero… y si los mensajes eran de Takeru?

Ella no sentía estar preparada para oír una de sus palabras. Pero y si los mensajes eran de Mimi y había sucedido una emergencia?

No resistió más y marcó el teléfono a su correo de voz. Era mejor conocer rápido de quién eran esos mensajes.

_Primer mensaje de voz:_

_Hikari… Hikari soy Takeru… quería pedirte perdón por lo que pasó. Catalina… ella no es mi novia… quería decirte que yo… me voy a Francia... Sólo quería que lo supieras salgo en el vuelo de mañana a las ocho y treinta de la mañana… Cuídate y… Lo siento._

_Segundo mensaje de voz:_

_Hikari! Hola, habla Yamato… oye… creo que ya sabes que TK se va a Francia, sólo quería recordarte que esteremos en el aeropuerto desde las ocho. En serio creo que deberías ir, no sé que pasó entre ustedes pero… Por favor, ven a despedirlo. Nos vemos y… hasta mañana._

_Tercer mensaje de voz:_

_Hikari! Dónde estas? Tienes menos de veinte minutos para llegar antes de que Takeru aborde ese avión! …Por favor, no tardes demasiado si? Nos vemos._

Hikari dejó caer el teléfono.

Su mirada se hallaba perdida y su piel se volvió pálida. TK se iba a Francia?

Eso no podía ser verdad. Pero eran tres mensajes de tres personas que jamás le han mentido, y uno era de Yamato, y él jamás la llamaba por algo estúpido. Siempre era por alguna emergencia. Entonces… Takeru se iría de verdad?

Por un momento su mente quedó en blanco hasta que de pronto tres frases resonaron en su mente haciéndola despertar de sus sueño.

_Salgo en el vuelo de mañana a las ocho y treinta de la mañana…_

_Por favor, ven a despedirlo._

_Tienes menos de veinte minutos para llegar antes de que Takeru aborde ese avión!_

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron como platos para luego volver a mirar su reloj de pared. Las ocho con quince minutos!

No!

No iba a tener tiempo de llegar. Saltó de su cama para correr lo más que podía. No. No lo iba a permitir! Takeru no se iría! Ella no lo iba a permitir! Pero para eso tenía que correr lo más que podía… Lo más rápido que sus piernas podían permitirle! Porque ella jamás dejaría que Takeru se apartara de su lado.

…

8: 16 a. m. Aeropuerto Internacional de Tokio.

La escena era algo melancólica y a la vez tierna.

Se podía ver a diez chicos de distintas edades, cualquiera podía calcular que tenían entre dieciséis y veinte años. Todos reunidos frente a otro muchacho rubio de ojos azules que miraba la puerta por la que en breves minutos debería entrar. Su rostro se mostraba sereno pero a la vez ausente. Su cuerpo estaba físicamente allí pero su alma no lo estaba.

_TK…

La voz de Sora llegó a sus oídos y luego sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros. Dirigió su mirada al dueño de esa mano, encontrándose con unos ojos del mismo color a los de él. Su hermano…

_Buena suerte… enano.

TK sonrió de medio lado al oír las animadoras palabras, nótese el sarcasmo, de su hermano. Sin duda, ánimo era lo que no tenía en eso momentos.

_No contesta… -Mimi bajó su teléfono y mostró una pequeña sonrisa para darle esperanza al rubio- Lo siento…

Takeru volteó a mirar de frente a sus amigos. Estaban todos. Hasta Joe había sacado el día de su apretado trabajo para ir a despedirse.

Pero ella… ella no estaba…

_TK –esta vez fue la voz de su madre la que lo hizo reaccionar- creo que es hora hijo…

Las maletas ya eran transportadas con destino al vuelo G-104 con destino a París, Francia. Había llegado la hora, la hora del adiós.

…

_TK!

Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad. No sentía sus pies, no sentía sus piernas ni sus mejillas.

_TK!

La voz llegó a los oídos de los diez chicos que, hasta ese momento, estaban absortos en la pista de aterrizaje que se reflejaba en ellos. Mimi bajó la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas, Sora se quedó paralizada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por sus mejillas, Yolei abrazó a Ichijouji mientras derramaba sus lágrimas. Algo en el pecho de Tai y Matt se comprimió al escuchar la voz de Hikari.

_TK –la tos invadió sus pulmones. Pero nada hizo ella se detuviera- TK estoy aquí!

Ella los vio, pero no reparó en preguntar nada, ella solo quería llegar a tiempo. Ella solo quería evitar que él se fuera y, si era necesario, irse con él.

_Continuará…_

* * *

::

**Notas de la Autora:**

Wow WOW woW! Llegó Hikari a tiempo? :333 Alguien sabe? xD hay vamos ya los deprimí de nuevo =( les advertí que esto no va a ser bonito! Así que haré caso omiso a sus reviews.

"que triste lo de Hikari", "no me gusta que eso le pase a TK" Tssskkk no cambiaré el fic -3- xDD y ya tengo la mitad escrita asi que BYE BYE felicidad :D jejejejejej xDD debo avisarles que ya calcule más o menos la duración del fic y serán nada más y nada menos que…. Quince capítulos :D creo e.e puede ser más… quién sabe me de y haga la historia más larga e¬e hehehehe

Ahora repasemos los puntos importantes y las aclaraciones del capitulo:

No! Hikari no está loca ni nada parecido, Si, Hikari es dulce y amable, solo que esta vez mostramos algo que todos como seres humanos tenemos: Celos! Desesperación! Desilusión! Y esto lo saqué del capítulo 13 de digimon zero two: "Kari en otro mundo" o en otras versiones "el llamado de Dragomon", donde Kari se la pasa en un estado ausente y débil, y también del capitulo: 31 "Silphymon, la tormenta del amor" donde Kari también muestra debilidad, en cierto punto, y como ella explica siente miedo pero no lo dice, en ese capitulo se molesta con Yolei y le da una soberana bofetada. xD entonces a base de eso saqué este capítulo donde Kari también se enoja con Catalina.

Si. TK se deprimió y actuó como un soberano cobarde, pero bueno, las razones del porque hizo eso las explicare en el próximo capitulo, pero… a que no les dio ganas de apapacharlo allí en la cama donde él estaba asi tan solito sin nadie al lado *¬* xDD ahhaahah ._.

En fin… ya, no me alargo más, este capitulo fue más como de relleno, el otro será el punto de entrada a todo el drama y tragedia en el que se centra realmente el fic :B jejeje

Agradecimientos a reviews:

anaiza18 (bella, hermosa 3 siempre de primera :3 ), IVYMON, Kaotik Angel, Esponja, Fran Roberts.

Ahora la respuesta a la pregunta del capitulo pasado: Creen que Catalina es realmente algo sentimental de Takeru? Den sus respuestas por favor :D

Quienes contestaron: IVYMON, anaiza18 y Kaotik Angel, las tres respondieron bien hehehehe y sobre La respuesta pues creo que ya la di xD Catalina salido a Yamato asi: Buenos días primo :3 jajajaj

Ya… no me alargo.

A por cierto, actualizare en dos semanas *-* por cuestiones de Universidad xd

Nos vemos Minna-san =)

"Que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

Yuly

Próxima fecha de actualización:

Viernes 1 de Junio de 2012

Reviews sin cuenta:

Esponja: Muchas gracias *-* en serio, que aunque sea un pequeño review como el tuyo me anima mucho mucho x3 gracias =)


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece. Ni sus personajes. Solo me pertenece esta historia que fue cada parte sacada de mi depresión grave (?)**

* * *

**Advertencias: **Esta historia no tiene nada que ver con la serie de Digimon. Algunos personajes diferirán de sus actitudes usuales y tanto sus personalidades o características serán algo diferentes de la serie. Los géneros de este fic son: Drama, Tragedia, Angst y Romance. Cada capítulo de este fic los puede hacer sentir una apoplejía o una enorme decepción. Si les gusta el drama y todo eso, este fic les gustará pero si te gusta leer todo felicidad mejor sal antes de que te arrepientas.

**Aclaración: **En este capítulo **NO** hay POV. Además les recomiendo que busquen este enlace /watch?v=0PB-axeUM5w , peguenlo despues de la direccion de youtube, y si no entonces busquen la canción Love Story de Taylor Swift xD pero mejor usen el link que les di, es más fácil :D AH! le dan Play a la canción cuando lean la frase: _Una nueva vida había iniciado. _Eso lo van a ver casi al final del capítulo, así que cuando vayan pasando la mitad, estén pendientes si? Eso le dará más magia al asunto (?).

* * *

Pensamientos: entre comillas ""

Aclaraciones entre paréntesis ( )

Recuerdos en _cursivas_

Textos en **negritas.**

* * *

_No contesta… -Mimi bajó su teléfono y mostró una pequeña sonrisa para darle esperanza al rubio- Lo siento…

Takeru volteó a mirar de frente a sus amigos. Estaban todos. Hasta Joe había sacado el día de su apretado trabajo para ir a despedirse.

Pero ella… ella no estaba…

_TK –esta vez fue la voz de su madre la que lo hizo reaccionar- creo que es hora hijo…

Las maletas ya eran transportadas con destino al vuelo G-104 con destino a París, Francia. Había llegado la hora, la hora del adiós.

* * *

_Near 'N Far_

_Capítulo 4:_

_"Carta"_

* * *

La mayor parte del camino la había corrido. La otra parte había tomado un taxi para llegar ya que sus pies no le dieron más para avanzar. Sentía su cuerpo entumecerse por el gran esfuerzo que había hecho al correr toda esa distancia. A cada minuto miraba el reloj hasta que pudo ver como el minutero marcaba los veinticinco minutos de las ocho horas. Faltando solo cinco minutos, no tenía más valor para mirar el reloj.

El auto se detuvo, sacó dinero de uno de sus bolsillos y se lo arrojó sin ningún cuidado al chofer para entonces volver a echarse a correr con dirección al interior del aeropuerto.

Las lágrimas empezaron a caer suavemente por sus mejillas sin terminar el recorrido, la velocidad en que iba corriendo hacía que las lágrimas salpicaran el aire con un pequeño brillo al deshacerse con el viento. Sentía su corazón comprimirse poco a poco a medida que se aproximaba a las puertas de abordaje. Estaría allí? Habrá llegado a tiempo?

Poco a poco pudo divisar a un grupo de personas que miraba hacía una ventana de la pista de aterrizaje. Sus amigos, si miraban a la ventana eso quería decir que…

NO!

_TK!

Gritó con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitieron mientras seguía corriendo a toda velocidad. No sentía sus pies, no sentía sus piernas ni sus mejillas.

_TK!

La voz llegó a los oídos de los diez chicos que, hasta ese momento, estaban absortos en la pista de aterrizaje que se reflejaba en ellos. Mimi bajó la mirada para ocultar sus lágrimas, Sora se quedó paralizada mientras las lágrimas empezaban a fluir por sus mejillas, Yolei abrazó a Ichijouji mientras derramaba sus lágrimas. Algo en el pecho de Tai y Matt se comprimió al escuchar la voz de Hikari.

_TK –la tos invadió sus pulmones. Pero nada hizo que ella se detuviera- TK estoy aquí!

Ella los vio, pero no reparó en preguntar nada, ella solo quería llegar a tiempo. Ella solo quería evitar que él se fuera y, si era necesario, irse con él.

_Hikari! Espera! –Matt fue el único que se atrevió a hablar- El vuelo de TK ya sa…

_NO! –gritó Hikari mientras seguía corriendo- NO LO ACEPTO!

Divisó la puerta donde el vuelo G-104 debería salir. Apresuró el paso ignorando por completo las voces de sus amigos que le gritaban no entrar. No podía entrar.

_Oiga! Señorita!

De pronto sintió una mano sujetar con fuerza uno de sus brazos, impidiendo así su avance hacía el vuelo donde estaba TK.

_Suélteme! –Hikari luchaba entre el llanto zafarse del agarre- Tengo que detener ese vuelo!

_Señorita! Ese vuelo salió hace diez minutos!

Hikari no escuchaba. No tenía siquiera fuerzas para luchar pero con todo y eso sintió como ahora su otro brazo era sujetado fuertemente. El primer guardia de seguridad no lograba detenerla y otro tuvo que ir a su ayuda para detener a la chica.

_No! No!

El llanto de Hikari era más audible hasta que entonces sus piernas cesaron, el esfuerzo que había hecho fue más de lo que ella misma podía. No sentía sus piernas y solo sintió como sus rodillas impactaban en el suelo.

_Kari!

_TK?

Su mente se estaba desvaneciendo. Ella oyó la voz de TK. De pronto su visión se volvió débil pero aún así logró ver una sombra, una sombra que se arrodillo a su altura y sostuvo con suavidad sus hombros. Era TK…

_Vamos a casa Kari!

Con la imagen de TK en su mente todo se desvaneció.

…

_Como está, Joe?

El peli azul soltó un suspiro al terminar la revisión de la castaña que, ya en su casa, estaba acostada en su cama durmiendo plácidamente.

_Está bien –informó Kido mientras se quitaba el estetoscopio- al parecer solo hizo demasiado esfuerzo, lo más que tendrá será un poco tensos los músculos al despertar.

Taichi suspiro de alivio ante la noticia. Eso de ver a su hermana menor desmayarse en medio del aeropuerto después de verla correr sin límite atravesando todo el aeropuerto le alteró los nervios de sobremanera.

Tai agradeció a Joe el hecho de haber venido con él hasta su casa para tratar a Hikari. Se despidió de él haciendo veinte reverencias de agradecimiento por todo.

_Y… estará bien?

La voz de la peli roja llegó a sus oídos.

_Si… solo se sobre esforzó.

Sora también soltó un suspiro de alivio.

De hecho, todos se habían preocupado, pero solo Sora se fue con Taichi y Joe a cuidar a Hikari. Realmente aquello que vieron fue algo que a todo les afecto. Hasta ese segundo en que TK había atravesado la puerta de abordaje, ninguno había intercambiado palabra, y las más afectadas fueron Mimi y Sora, quienes sabían la situación por la que Hikari estaba pasando.

Mimi la había llamado para que llegara a ver a TK, pero al parecer Hikari no escuchó ninguna llamada a tiempo.

_Después de todo –habló Sora después de un minuto de silencio- No llegó a tiempo…

Taichi bajó su mirada y sintió como una lágrima bajaba por una de sus mejillas.

El moreno subió hasta la habitación de su hermana junto con Sora, y desde la puerta la observó. De seguro corrió toda la distancia. Y todo ese esfuerzo en vano. Cuando los guardias de seguridad la detuvieron, Hikari desfalleció y Taichi tuvo que entrar en acción y correr hasta ella para sostenerla, pero lo que más le partió el alma fue escuchar de sus labios: _TK. _Ella creía que había alcanzado a TK…

Taichi sintió la mano de Sora posarse sobre su hombro en señal de apoyo.

_No… No lo logró…

Hikari no logró llegar a tiempo.

* * *

::

* * *

La imagen que se dibujaba ante él por la ventanilla del avión, en otras ocasiones, podría asegurar que era lo más maravilloso que había visto. Pero en esas circunstancias por las que acababa de pasar no lo era.

Las nubes se reflejaban en el vidrio grueso de la ventana, el cielo se veía de color celeste que hacía juego con una maravillosa combinación de color blanco, era sumamente un paisaje para plasmar en una pintura, pero para él, eso no valía la pena.

-cuarenta y cinco minutos antes-

_TK –esta vez fue la voz de su madre la que lo hizo reaccionar- creo que es hora hijo…

Las maletas ya eran transportadas con destino al vuelo G-104 con destino a París, Francia. Había llegado la hora, la hora del adiós.

Y en ese preciso instante, en sus ojos se empezaron a acumular las lágrimas, lágrimas que eran más por el dolor de no verla que por la tristeza de un adiós. Hubiera preferido mil veces verla por un segundo que irse sin siquiera divisar su sombra. Y los brazos que sintió sobre el fueron el detonante para que sus lágrimas empezaran a fluir sin siquiera el desearlo y permitírselo.

Tanto Mimi como Sora habían llegado tras él y lo habían envuelto en un reconfortante abrazo para él, sin darse cuenta otros dos brazos lo rodearon, Yolei también había sentido el deseo de darle su apoyo.

_Te extrañaremos TK…

Aquel susurro por parte de Mimi lo hizo tomar el poco valor que le quedaba para despedirse de sus amigos.

Con delicadeza se liberó del abrazo de las chicas que ahora estaban derramando lágrimas sin fin y se encaminó a su hermano. Se detuvo frente a él. Era como mirarse en un espejo, quizás solo sus ojos eran distintos, él estaba consciente que, mientras los ojos de Yamato mostraban filo, sus ojos mostraban inocencia. Pero por lo demás, ellos eran sumamente idénticos.

_Nos volveremos a ver, enano!

Yamato rodeó a su hermano con un fuerte abrazo.

Hacía años que él no sentía un abrazo por parte de Matt, es más recuerda que uno de los pocos abrazos que sintió fue por parte de él y Yamato solo se había paralizado ante eso, pero ahora era distinto, su hermano le estaba abrazando y eso lo hacía sentir increíblemente feliz.

Con rapidez se despidió de sus amigos, tomó su maleta y empezó a caminar hasta la puerta por la que su madre lo esperaba.

Iba arrastrando sus pies, literalmente, porque al parecer ellos no querían irse, era como una batalla contra su propio ser, irse o no irse. Pero, sin embargo, ella no estaba allí. Entonces no había motivo para quedarse.

Extendió su mano a la - dándole su boleto de avión con toda su fuerza de voluntad.

_Que tenga un buen viaje.

Eso no sería posible, sin ella, con ese último recuerdo de ella…

Ver como las lágrimas corrían con odio de los ojos de Hikari, fue el único recuerdo que se hallaba marcado en su memoria como tatuaje permanente en él.

Miró a uno de sus lados y pudo ver la altura de donde estaba, bajó él se veía la pista de aterrizaje y parte del avión donde, un minutos, viajaría a su nuevo destino. Se detuvo justo allí y con la esperanza de que ella apareciera se detuvo por uno o dos minutos allí, minutos que para él fueron eternos, pero ni aún así ella llegó.

_Disculpe, joven, ya es hora de abordar…

_Si.

Siguió su camino hasta entrar a la sección primera clase del avión. Ella no llegó.

-Hora real, en alguna parte sobre el océano pacífico-

Ella nunca llegó.

Y por eso, ahora él estaba allí, con su mirada perdida en alguna parte del cielo.

En unas horas llegaría a una nueva vida. Una vida que él nunca pidió y sin embargo se presentó ante él. Y lo peor, una vida sin ella. Jamás pensó que ese momento llegaría.

TK apretó con fuerza el silbato que tenía en la mano. No era cualquier silbato, tampoco era que realmente lo necesitara o algo así pero, ese silbato grisáceo de listón rosa era algo sumamente valioso para él, no tenía un gran valor comercial pero lo que significaba para él era lo que lo hacía valioso.

-Flash Back (8 años antes)-

_Aquella escena era enternecedora, pero también era melancólica y triste._

_Solo llevaban dos años de ser amigos y un adiós era doloroso, aún con la poca edad que tenían._

_Hikari y TK se hallaban sentados en los columpios de un parque de Hikarigaoka, el lugar donde vivían. Ninguno articulaba palabra alguna. La tristeza los inundaba en ese momento. Tal vez Matt y Tai estaban pasando por algo similar y se sentían igual o hasta más tristes que ellos._

_Un día antes habían recibido una noticia que los conmocionó tanto a él como a su hermano, Yamato. Sus padres decidieron divorciarse. Y lo peor, mudarse a diferentes partes, lejos uno del otro y, lo peor, decidieron separarlos a ellos, a Matt y TK._

_Quizás su hermano entendía el motivo, pero sinceramente él no lo comprendía. Un día sus padres estaban felices juntos y al siguiente están empacando y vendiendo lo que por años fue su hogar. Y, además, separarlos? Por qué? Tal vez esa fue la mejor elección, ya que si lo hubieran puesto a escoger con quién deseaba quedarse, no sabía que hubiera respondido._

__Así que… -Hikari rompió el silencio- Hokkaido…_

_TK soltó un suspiro._

_Su madre había decidido vivir en Hokkaido, mientras que su padre en Odaiba. Y eso significaba irse lejos de sus amigos y, en especial, de una, Hikari Yagami._

__Si… -respondió TK después de pensar un poco- Pero… nos volveremos a ver!_

_Aquello no fue una pregunta. Fue una afirmación, esa sola frase hizo que Kari sintiera esperanzas, de hecho, TK era muy bueno para hacerle sentir esperanzas en lo que naturalmente hubiera dado por perdido, le infundía fuerzas en lo que ella con facilidad se rendiría. Él siempre le daba esperanzas._

_Kari mostró una brillante sonrisa y todo rastro de tristeza se borró._

__Si! Nos volveremos a ver!_

_Esta vez, la sonrisa fue compartida por ambos._

_Ahora tenían un mismo objetivo, una misma meta, volverse a ver. Y TK sentía que la volvería a ver muy pronto._

__Toma!_

__Eh?_

_TK volteó a verla en cuanto escuchó su voz, con toda lentitud Kari sacó de su cuello aquel silbato que siempre llevaba encima y que él siempre le preguntó para qué era. Ella lo miró con alegría y se lo extendió._

__Mientras tengas esto, jamás te olvidarás de mi verdad?_

_Un sonrojo adornó las mejillas del rubio, TK tomó en sus manos el silbato de Kari y se aferró a él. Mientras él tuviera ese silbato, las esperanzas de volverse a ver estarían vivas._

-Fin del Flash Back-

Y así sucedió.

A pesar del divorcio de sus padres, TK volvió a ver a Hikari.

Debido al trabajo de su madre, se vieron obligados a mudarse a un edificio en Odaiba donde, tanto el trabajo como la escuela, le quedaban cerca. Y, para su gran sorpresa, se encontró con Hikari nuevamente en la primaria de Odaiba, y solo había pasado un año desde que se vieron por última vez.

Si. Eso era.

Si aquella promesa de volverse a ver se cumplió, pues entonces se volverían a ver si se lo volvía a prometer. Tenía el silbato con él así que eso era una garantía de que tenía que verla, si no, cómo le iba a devolver el silbato a su dueña?

_Prometo… –susurró TK- prometo volver a verte Hikari!

* * *

::

* * *

El sonido suave y arrullador de las olas del mar se hacía presente en la amplia alba que se abría paso frente al mar.

Los primeros rayos del sol chocaban contra su piel de una manera suave y tierna, sentía que la acariciaba y que la tocaba como si fuera una frágil muñeca de porcelana. Si, ella siempre había adorado la luz del amanecer, aquella suave y tenue luz que te ofrecía el astro rey todos los días sin excepción, era algo que ella disfrutaba a montón y ese momento no era la excepción, y a juzgar por la suave y fresca brisa era verano, su época favorita del año, pero…

Esperen…

Hikari omitió todo el entorno a su alrededor para concentrarse en algo más. Era eso un sueño? Una ilusión acústica del espectro solar? O era acaso eso real? Pero, por alguna razón aquello no parecía ser real.

Deja vú tal vez? Pero, entonces porque era ella la que presenciaba a aquellas dos personas que caminaban lentamente por la playa? Kari detuvo su caminar hasta tenerlos a unos metros frente a ella, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, Hikari siguió mirándolos y pudo ver que esos chicos eran de unos trece o doce años…Esperen! Esas dos personas ahí a metros de ella eran…

_Me encanta sentir la arena del mar bajo mis pies –mencionó la suave voz de una joven con uniforme escolar- es mi época favorita del año.

_En serio? –Preguntó la voz de un chico rubio vestido de uniforme con los mismos colores que la chica- me gustan más el invierno…

El viento hizo su entrada balanceando los cortos cabellos castaños de la chica dejando ver más de cerca su rostro. Acaso… Acaso esa chica no era…?

_Siempre llevándome la contraria verdad? –la castaña hizo un mohín- Pero, igual me estás acompañando no?.

_Te gusta que te acompañe, no? a pesar de que en estos momentos deberíamos estar en camino a la escuela –mencionó el rubio de forma divertida, recibiendo un débil golpe en su brazo por parte de la chica- Auch! Solo bromeaba…

El rubio pareció tomar una posición más seria. Pasó su mano por su frente hacía atrás llevándose el flequillo hacia un lado permitiendo que su rostro fuera mejor apreciado.

Ese chico era… era idéntico a…

_Y… -habló, en esta ocasión, el rubio- Por qué te gusta más el Verano?

La castaña se volteó de frente a Hikari y alzó con su mano derecha sus zapatos escolares, estaba descalza, entonces miró con una brillante sonrisa al rubio.

_Porque el sol brilla como nunca en todo el año…

La imagen se empezó a desvanecerse poco a poco dejando a su paso una neblina densa y espesa.

Hikari, al salir del asombro por las imágenes que vio, empezó a caminar con suma lentitud por aquel lugar. Un sentimiento de curiosidad empezó a invadirla. Siguió caminando con la mente en blanco esperando cualquier cosa pero…

_Auch!

Se quejó Hikari al sentir que aterrizaba de cara contra el piso.

Aquella era la sexta noche seguida que tenía el mismo sueño. Y esa imagen era más que un sueño, era un recuerdo de algo que en realidad sí pasó.

Hikari se sentó en el piso de su habitación mientras se masajeaba el mentón tratando de buscar escapatoria de su adolorida forma de despertar. Eran las siete de la mañana, y hacía ya una semana desde que Takeru se había ido a Francia, hacía ya una semana desde que ella tenía ese sueño y, lo peor, hacía ya una semana que despertaba de la misma forma.

_Qué no hay otra forma de despertar más tranquilamente?

Se preguntaba a sí misma mientras se ponía de pie.

Tal vez, aquel sueño era un mensaje de su sub consciente que le pedía a gritos comunicarse con TK pero, había algo… algo en lo más dentro de su ser que no la dejaba terminar aquel correo electrónico.

Tantos medios masivos que existían y ella no podía siquiera enviarle una paloma mensajera, aunque, pensándolo mejor, era más difícil conseguir una paloma mensajera en todo Japón, sería más factible usar un cuervo o algo así. Pero el punto es que ella no hacía intento de comunicarse con el rubio.

Porqué?

Porqué no lo hacía?

Aquellas dos preguntas la atormentaban día a día…

…

En dónde rayos estaba?

Todo a su alrededor era negro, oscuro, solitario. Un terror invadió su ser y sintió como su mente pedía a gritos salir de aquel extraño lugar, de pronto una neblina empezó a abrirse paso entre la inmensa loza de oscuridad de ese lugar.

Qué era aquello? Acaso era otra vez deja vú?

Hikari empezó a caminar con suma lentitud por aquel lugar. Otra vez aquel sentimiento de curiosidad la hizo seguir el camino entre la espesa niebla. De pronto, bajo sus pies el suelo negro empezó a volverse más gris, hasta llegar a un color achocolatado. No solo eso, ahora la neblina empezaba a dispersarse y una nueva escena se abrió paso ante ella.

Se veía a mucho niños corres por lo que parecía un parque… el parque de Odaiba.

A juzgar por el aire frío que sentía, los árboles casi sin hojas y los niños jugando con las hojas secas, era otoño.

Pero eso no fue lo que captó la atención de Hikari. A un lado de la calle, frente al parque, se hallaba una pareja, dos jóvenes que, a juzgar por su estatura y demás características se podía llegar a la conclusión que tenían unos catorce o quince años. Caminó nuevamente hacía ellos, extrañamente sentía como que algo la llamaba, algo la atraía a ellos.

Se detuvo, ella sabía quiénes eran ellos.

_Entonces Mimi te invitó? –preguntó emocionada una castaña de cabellos cortos- es genial!

El rubio junto a la chica sonrió al ver su rostro lleno de emoción. Sacó del bolsillo de su uniforme un sobre de color rosa.

_Si, así es.

_Y que disfraz vas a usar?

La pregunta sonó realmente inocente, sin embargo Hikari recordaba claramente la verdadera intención de la pregunta.

_Qué? –el rubio se acercó a ella de forma insinuante- Quieres que vistamos igual como pareja?

Desde la distancia que Hikari se hallaba podía ver claramente como el color del rostro de la chica cambiaban a un tono carmesí, se sonrojó de solo ver como la otra castaña se sonrojaba, ella estaba sintiendo su propia vergüenza.

_N-no es eso –la chica bajó la mirada al suelo para que su sonrojo no se notara- solo fue curiosidad!

El rubio negó con la cabeza al ver la respuesta poco convincente que la chica dio, ella misma lo notó cuando los colores se le subieron a más no poder, tanto que optó por darse la vuelta dándole la espalda al rubio adoptando una posición de ofendida.

_Oh! Ya te enojaste de nuevo?

Hikari no pudo evitar sonreír al ver lo que hacía el rubio. Desde atrás el chico se acercó a la castaña y le susurró aquello con el tono más burlesco que pudo imitar en ese momento, y que efectivo fue! La chica se tensó al instante y frunció el ceño enojada por la cercanía del rubio y levantó su puño en forma de amenaza.

_Demonios! –se quejó la castaña- deja de burlarte de mi!

El rubio se echó hacia atrás y soltó una carcajada bastante audible.

Hikari sonreía a la distancia, aquel recuerdo, aquel hermoso recuerdo era algo que ella atesoraba y volverlo a vivir de esa forma era tan valioso, tan precioso, tan…

Qué… Qué rayos…?

De pronto, la imagen empezó a alejarse y las voces de ambos chicos se fueron haciendo cada vez menos audibles, la imagen fue distorsionándose hasta que poco a poco frente a Hikari no se veía más nada que el espacio negro sin fin.

Bajó su mirada con decepción.

Aquella decepción se debía a varias cosas. Una era que hubiera preferido seguir viendo aquel hermoso recuerdo y, la otra era que…

_Auch!

Se quejó Hikari al sentir que aterrizaba de cara contra el piso otra vez.

_Insisto! –habló la castaña para ella misma- Qué no hay otra forma de despertar más tranquilamente?

Hikari se sentó en el piso de su habitación mientras se masajeaba el mentón tratando de buscar escapatoria de su adolorida forma de despertar, que debemos resaltar se había vuelto algo habitual todas las mañanas. Eran las siete de la mañana como cada día que despertaba, y hacía ya dos semanas desde que Takeru se había ido a Francia, hacía ya una semana desde que ella tenía ese sueño, por lo menos eso había cambiado, el sueño era diferente y, lo peor, hacía ya dos semanas que despertaba de la misma forma.

Su cara le pediría piedad un día de esos.

Hikari dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras clavaba su achocolatada mirada en el piso. Tal vez, aquellos sueños eran un mensaje de su sub consciente que le pedía a gritos comunicarse con TK, como lo llevaba pensando por semanas pero…

Porqué?

Porqué no lo hacía?

Porqué siempre dejaba de escribir cuando llegaba a la frase: 'Cómo estas'?

Eso no podía seguir así o sí? Aquellos dos sueños estaban extrañamente en un orden, eso era bastante claro. En el primero estaban en verano y en el segundo era otoño, aun recordaba la invitación de Mimi, una fiesta de Halloween, si, fue tan divertido aquel día.

Qué querían decir esos extraños sueños? Entonces, ahora, que seguía? Invierno?

…

Una luz destelló con gran fulgor, esa era una luz muy brillante pero esta se fue disipando poco a poco. Haciéndose más tenue y sencilla, adornaba de una forma mágica la escena que se abría paso ahora frente a ella.

Hikari empezó a caminar con mucha curiosidad en dirección hacia una parte desconocida, podía ver unas pequeñas luces alrededor, algunos árboles también, hasta que de pronto el camino empezó a hacérsele más difícil. Hikari miró al suelo y pudo ver el motivo de la dificultad de sus pasos.

Nieve.

El aire empezó a hacérsele más frío a medida que avanzaba. Pero las pequeñas luces que veía alrededor le daban un toque cálido al lugar, eran las calles de Odaiba las que se vestían de un hermoso tono navideño.

_Oye… Espérame!

Hikari volteó a ver quién llamaba y en ese momento, alguien pasó junto a ella a toda velocidad, volvió a voltearse para ver quien había pasado a su lado.

_Qué pasa? –se burló el chico rubio parado frente a Hikari- La líder de las porristas no puede alcanzarme?

Aun no había terminado de hablar y el rubio hecho a correr nuevamente.

_Demonios! –Gritó una chica a espaldas de Hikari- Takeru! Me las vas a pagar!

La chica pasó al lado de Hikari corriendo con un vestido rosa y botas de nieve, llevaba en sus manos algo que parecía un bento(1) y un aura negra la rodeaba. Iba detrás del rubio.

Hikari siguió mirando hacia donde se dirigían. El rubio que iba al frente giró hacia un pequeño campo de futbol que había cerca, bajó la pequeña colina a toda velocidad hasta que Hikari pudo ver como este se tropezó antes de llegar al campo.

_Takeru! No te escaparás!

La otra chica corría en dirección al mismo campo de futbol, pero, al igual que el rubio, Hikari no pudo ver que llegara al final del campo. Tuvo que correr hacia allá para poder ver la escena.

Pero, sin embargo, la vestimenta que ella traía no le hacía fácil correr entre la nieve. Aún con toda la escena, ella no podía distinguir en qué época exactamente estaban, acaso era próximo a la navidad? O ya era año nuevo? Pero lo que sí pudo distinguir fue la edad de los dos chicos, tal vez unos dieciséis o un poco más.

Hikari llegó hasta el campo y bajó la pequeña colina para seguir viendo la escena que se presentaba ante ella.

Ahora los dos chicos se lanzaban bolas de nieve, el rubio había perdido su gorro blanco y ahora lo tenía la chica entre sus manos. Al parecer ella lo había logrado alcanzar. La pequeña caja de bento yacía solitaria a un lado de sus pies, y los chicos seguían en su extraña guerra de nieve.

_Me las pagaras!

Gritó la chica desde un lado del campo mientras seguía lanzando sus bolas de nieve, el rubio por su parte hacía lo imposible por irse acercando a ella poco a poco pero sin ser tocado por la nieve.

_Oye! –se quejó el rubio- Qué? No aguantas una broma?

La otra castaña seguía lanzando sus bolas de nieve.

_te pasas con tus bromas Takeru!

En un pequeño descuido la castaña fue derribada por el rubio quedando este sobre ella, la chica reía a más no poder junto al rubio hasta que entonces cayó en cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

Hikari se sonrojó, la chica bajo el rubio se sonrojó, el rubio se sonrojó.

Y justo cuando Hikari juró ver que el rubio estaba a punto de juntar sus labios con los de la chica, otra voz hizo su aparición en aquella escena. Haciendo que tanto ella como los dos chicos cambiaran al instante de posición.

_TK! Kari! Dónde están?

Hikari se volteó para encontrarse a un chico de cabellos alborotados y a otro de cabello negro, luego regresó la mirada a la pareja. Los dos chicos ya estaban de pie y mirando a otra parte que no fuera sus caras totalmente rojas.

_Davis! Touya! Aquí estamos!

Y con el aviso de la chica castaña la imagen se empezó a disipar poco a poco y…

_Auch!

Se quejó Hikari al sentir que aterrizaba de cara contra por tercera semana consecutiva.

Eran las siete de la mañana como cada día que despertaba, y hacía ya tres semanas desde que Takeru se había ido a Francia, hacía ya una semana desde que ella tenía ese sueño, por lo menos eso había cambiado, el sueño era diferente a los otros dos y, lo peor, hacía ya tres semanas que despertaba de la misma forma.

_Me duele la cabeza…

Hikari dejó salir un largo suspiro mientras se ponía de pie de inmediato, caminó hasta la ventana de su habitación y su mirada se perdió entre el paisaje de la ciudad.

Porqué?

Porqué seguía teniendo esos sueños, no, recuerdos que la hacían sentir tanta nostalgia?

Eso era una señal, ella tenía que escribiré una carta a TK, si no, tal vez, esos sueños no la dejarían en paz. Era cierto que su corazón se sentía feliz de revivir cada uno de esos sueños pero, a la vez, era doloroso. Ese día, fue la primera vez que ella sintió el cálido deseo de besar a TK, ese día ella había sentido la respiración de TK chocar contra sus labios, recordaba que erra entrecortada, hasta recordaba que su mirada se había vuelto oscura, una mirada que jamás había visto… Pero, ese día nada pasó.

_Hikari! –la voz de Taichi la hizo reaccionar- ya te levantaste? Despierta!

Pero qué rayos hacía Taichi despierto tan temprano?

Hikari miró su calendario y pudo ver el motivo. Ese día ella debía ir a hacer la prueba para entrar a la universidad de Tokio y, como Taichi ya estaba en esa Universidad, él la llevaría y la acompañaría. La castaña tomó su toalla para meterse a bañar.

Seguro que el siguiente sueño era en primavera…

…

La luz del atardecer se mezclaba entre los fragmentos vacíos que las hojas dejaban al moverse con la suave brisa de aquella primavera.

Los árboles de diferentes colores se abrían paso en un hermoso paisaje de montañas celestes mezcladas con blanco. El campo abierto, los vientos alisios, y el canto suave de las cigarras adornaban aquella pequeña colina de Odiaba, la colina de la luz. Un nombre apropiado por las grandes y maravillosas leyendas que se habían creado pensando en dicho lugar.

Pero, por alguna razón, Hikari sentía que eso ya lo había vivido.

Deja vú tal vez? Pero, entonces porque era ella la que presenciaba a aquellas dos personas que estaban junto a ese árbol de cerezo? Detuvo su caminar hasta tenerlos a unos metros frente a ella, al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, Hikari siguió mirándolos, los reconoció facilmente… Esas dos personas ahí a metros de ella eran…

_Las flores de cerezo son las más hermosas –mencionó la suave voz de una joven con uniforme de preparatoria- y son mis favoritas.

_En serio? –Preguntó un chico rubio vestido de uniforme con los mismos colores del uniforme de la chica- me gustan más las orquídeas…

En ese instante, una agradable brisa los rodeó, empujando delante de sí decenas de pétalos de flor de cerezo, haciendo de aquella imagen algo hermosa, como para plasmar en una pintura.

_Cuando dejarás de llevarme la contraria Takeru? –la castaña hizo un mohín- Cuando tenga una hija le pondré Sakura (2).

_Tendrás hijos? –preguntó el rubio de forma divertida, recibiendo un débil golpe en su brazo por parte de la chica- Auch! Solo bromeaba, ya me conoces…

El rubio pareció tomar una posición más seria. Pasó su mano por su frente hacía atrás llevándose el flequillo hacia un lado permitiendo que su rostro fuera mejor apreciado, eso fue algo que Hikari sintió tan familiar, algo que tal vez sucedía a menudo.

_Y… -habló, en esta ocasión, el rubio- Por qué Sakura?

La castaña se volteó de frente a Hikari y se recostó al árbol de cerezo para, entonces, mirar con una brillante sonrisa al rubio.

_Porque estoy segura que mi hija será tan hermosa como una flor de cerezo…

El viento hizo nuevamente su aparición, revolviendo los cortos cabellos de la castaña.

_Entonces… -el rubio se acercó y apoyó sus manos en el árbol, cada una a un lado del rostro de la chica, inclinándose hacia el frente- asegúrate de que su padre sea bien parecido…

Hikari pudo ver el sonrojo de lla chica, sonrojo que ella también poseía, ahora lo recordaba, ese día ella había sentido el corazón revolcarse por dentro y cómo el aire poco a poco se volvía menos denso entre ellos, justo lo que sentía en ese momento, recordó todas las preguntas que se le vinieron a la mente. Bien parecido?

Qué rayos significaba eso? Acaso había dicho que quería ser el padre de su hija? O qué tenía que buscarse a alguien que se parecía a él? O a ella? Qué rayos significaba? Hikari sacudió su cabeza y volvió a mirar la escena.

La chica estaba paralizada, el rostro del rubio se veía más y más cerca del de ella. Allí, en ese segundo, Hikari recordó lo que seguía…

_Porque, lo de hermosa –habló suavemente el rubio en esa misma posición- no lo sacaría de ti o sí?

Ambas Hikari empuñaron la mano, la diferencia fue que la Hikari mayor se abstuvo de correr tras el rubio y golpearlo porque ya conocía el resultado, no lo tocaría ni un centímetro ya que eso era solo una ilusión. Pero, a diferencia de ella, la otra Hikari salió detrás del rubio.

_Maldito Takaishi! –la chica soltó la flor de cerezo que tenía en sus manos- me las pagarás!

Con ese grito la imagen se esfumó al instante y Hikari se sentó de golpe en la cama.

Sostuvo su cabeza con ambas manos mientras miraba su frazada con la vista perdida. Eso fue diferente, muy diferente. Después del sueño de invierno pasó como dos semanas sin tener un sueño así, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado con Takeru. Pero esa noche, aquel sueño fue diferente, lo sintió tan vívido, tan real, como si lo hubiera vivido junto a su otro yo allí al lado de TK.

Hikari salió de la cama y sacudió sus mechones de cabello.

Casi mes y una semana y ella no mandaba una carta. Pero Qué rayos! Él tenía que enviarle la carta a ella, no ella a él! Después de todo él tuvo la culpa, o no?

* * *

::

* * *

_Hikari! Por aquí!

La castaña de, ahora, cabellos largos regresó la vista hasta donde escuchó su nombre.

_Amy! –Kari corrió hasta encontrarse con la chica de cabellos verdosos- Buenos días!

_Buen primer día de Universidad, Hikari!

Así era, el día esperado había llegado.

Hikari mostró una sonrisa a su antigua compañera de preparatoria, Matsumoto Amy, una chica de cabellos verdes aclarados y ojos grises, a la que Hikari podía llamar amiga. Se adentró junto a ella al interior del campus de la Universidad.

_Una nueva vida había iniciado_.

Hacía ya mes y medio que Takeru se había ido. Mes y medio que estaba alejada de él. Pero, increíblemente, Hikari se sentía tranquila. Algo así como, tener la conciencia tranquila, sin poder evitarlo empezó a tararear una canción que ella amaba. Allí iba imaginando una historia de amor mientras pensaba en que, al finalizar el día, tenía que revisar la bandeja de entrada de su correo electrónico.

Amy la miró y alzó una ceja.

_Te ves feliz, Hikari…

Hikari ensanchó su sonrisa.

_Si, algo así…

...

-En alguna parte de Francia-

Algo le había impulsado abrir su correo electrónico esa noche. De hecho, llevaba semanas estando pendiente de algún indicio de comunicación con Kari, pero ella no enviaba nada para él. Y qué esperaba? Total, él fue el que la hizo sentir mal, él actuó como idiota, no Hikari.

TK suspiró.

Mejor era leer sus mensajes e irse a dormir...

"**Mensaje de Matt"**

"**Mensaje de Davis"**

"**Mensaje de Hikari"**

Takeru leyó rápidamente y quitó sus ojos del monitor. Como esperaba…

_Ningún mensaje de Kari…

Después de un segundo de volver a mirar la pantalla, TK reaccionó.

_Qué…?

_Continuará…_

::

**Aclaraciones:**

1-bento: en Japonés significa "Almuerzo", también se oye la palabra _obento _pero esta hace referencia a _un _almuerzo. En Japón, comúnmente se llama bento a la pequeña merienda que los estudiantes llevan para comer a la hora del receso, o, en países latinoamericanos, la lonchera, la caja de almuerzo o simplemente el almuerzo. Eso es lo que Hikari llevaba.

2-Sakura: en Japonés significa "Flor de cerezo", también se oye la frase _árbol de sakuras _este hace referencia al árbol de flor de cerezos. Este árbol es muy común en Japón, por lo general lo vemos mucho en los animes. En digimon adventure, pueden ver un árbol de flor de cerezos en el episodio final casi al momento de la despedida entre TK y Patamon, y Matt y Gabumon. Y un momento más específico es en el episodio 47 de la temporada dos, justo al minuto 8:19.

**Notas de la Autora:**

Hola como están? =) Oh oh oh! Creo que mal xD primero por mi demora de tantos meses y segundo porque con este fic creo que nadie va a quedar feliz jajajja :B como disfruto de hacer miserable a la gente con mi escritura ._. Ne, me voy a hacer escritora de puras novelas que terminen en tragedias… OKno e.e no creo que ese trabajo me sirva… mejor sigo estudiando publicidad (?) xD

En fin. Creo que es hora de explicar de dónde sale el título del fic verdad? Ok. Traducido es "Cerca y Lejos" y me vino a la mente por la canción de Celin Dion 'My heart will go on" o como la conocen muchos, Titanic. Donde uno de los versos dice "Near, Far Wherever you are…" de hecho, tomé esa canción como base para el fic. Aun no la usaré, pero la esencia la ven aquí, Donde Hikari y Takeru están separados y veremos como el amor verdadero puede romper barreras… O no? e.e jeje ya veremos si ese amor sobrevive xD

Ya pues, ahora expliquemos datos importantes de este capitulo.

No. Hikari no corrió como loca psicópata hasta el avión, en realidad corrió como loca enamorada hacia el avión. Diferencia? que no se veía ridícula ni nada de eso. Al contrario, provocaba ayudarla.

Si. Hikari llegó tarde, por lo tanto Takeru se fue a Francia, y además, por tanto esfuerzo que hizo se desmayó. Un ejemplo de lo que sintió, pues pónganse a correr por toda la ciudad hasta que se queden sin aire, como sienten el cuerpo? Como despiertan al siguiente dia? :B hagan la prueba y verán… les aseguro que no se levantaran tan fácilmente si no hacen ejercicio xDD ok no lo hagan e.e no quiero que me hagan responsable de nada de lo que les paso xDD

No. Takeru no es ningún cobarde por no quedarse, simplemente aun es, menor de edad y debe obedecer a su madre, tal vez el le hubiera dicho que se quedaba pero, recuerden lo que pasó en el capitulo 2, Hikari le gritó y él se sintió horrible porque la hirió. Sabían eso? Cuando un chico de verdad te ama piensa, erróneamente, que si te hiere es mejor alejarse para no herirte más, aún si eso lo hace infeliz a él ._.

Si. Takeru no ha perdido las esperanzas. =) eso es bueno no?

Si. Hikari pasó varias semanas sin valor a escribirle por temor y vergüenza hasta hacerlo. Y por correo electrónico :3 ya saben, la tecnología de ahora xD hubiera dicho facebook pero eso sería como más… convencional (?) asi que no -3- xD

Y si. Les dejaré con la intriga de que más pasó.

A ver, coméntenme como quedó el final? :3 como vieron la canción era como para dejar en continuación lo que pasaría… les gusto? A mi si *-* jejejeje

Ahora se preguntaran: que eran esos numeritos que puse arriba? Bueno, eran las aclaraciones, lo recuerdan? Aclaraciones en paréntesis, y cuando es una aclaración muy larga las pondré acá abajo, les gusta? :D si no, las puedo quitar xD

Bien ahora después de tanto blah blah blah,…. Agradezcamos a los reviews si? =) **Kaotik Angel, IVYMON, Aniza 18, Fran Roberts **y** Guest** :D

Son tan lindos con los reviews 3 Kyaaa los amo *-*

Oh! Antes de terminar quiero mencionar algo más. Al inicio del fic en el capítulo uno yo escribí que todos estos sucesos se remontan al año 2008, bueno me equivoqué! TwT gomen ne! Fue un mal cálculo. Era el año, 2009! Así que hagamos que puse 2009 ok? xDD eso nunca pasó! Jajaj además, nada cambia, todo sigue igualito solo que en el año 2009 bien? ._.

En fin, solo quiero hacer un poco de publicidad a mi misma (?) para aquellos que les gusta el Mimato pues pasense por mi fic: "Obsesionada por un surfista" =) se trata de una Mimi acomplejada por su apariencia, en mal sentido, que se enamora de un dios de la playa… ya saben, Yamato :3 jejeje…

Ya no les quito más tiempo con mis notas xD me voy! Nos vemos!

Bye Bye Minna-san

"que el anime esté con ustedes"

Atte:

Yuly

* * *

_Próxima fecha de actualización:_

El día del cemento :3 Okno xDD

* * *

**_Reviews sin cuenta:_**

_Guest:_ "tk y kari siempre tienen q estar junntos sigue la historia está muy buena e interesante" _:DD graciaass por tu review *w* y tienes razon, Tk y Kari, aunque para mi gusto es una pareja insipida (?) ellos se ven lindos juntos y asi debe ser! :B jaaja pero en mi fic NO sera asi xD aunque tendran sus momentos bien hermosos y el final... pues quien sabe e.e xDD jajaja espero seguirte leyendo :3 me gustan los reviews y las aportaciones de los lectores :DD saluditosss :3_


End file.
